


Kommst du, wenn ich dich rufe?

by Princeofnothing



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Dark, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Near Death Experiences, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Sickfic, Slow Burn, Someone Give Rudolf a Hug, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tags May Change, The Last Tag Was a Pun, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofnothing/pseuds/Princeofnothing
Summary: Prinz Rudolf geht in seinem Leben durch die Hölle bei Hofe. Seine Verzweiflung wird immer größer, und eregt schließlich die Aufmerksamkeit eine alten Freundes. Wenn es jemand schaffen kann, den Prinzen seiner düsteren Gedankenwelt zu entreisen, dann er...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Kommst du, wenn ich dich rufe?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379233) by [fengjiang0220](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengjiang0220/pseuds/fengjiang0220)

> Hi:)  
Freut mich, dass ihr den Weg zu meiner ff gefunden habt. Ich weiß nicht was mich dazu gebracht hat das hier zu schreiben, solltet ihr jedoch Probleme mit Depression oder Selbstverletzung haben, würde ich euch davon abraten es zu lesen.  
Ach ja, und mir gehört natürlich keiner der Charaktere, und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser ff.  
Ich weiß noch nicht wie viele Kapitel ich schreibe, dass hängt ein bisschen davon ab wie viele Commis ich bekomme, und ob das überhaupt jemanden interessiert. :D  
Allso lasst mir bitte Rückmeldungen da. *wink wink*  
Viel Spaß beim lesenXD

Das Blut rann in einem langsamen, rotem Strom über die blasse Haut, und bildete einen faszinierenden Kontrast vor dem hellen Baldachin des Himmelbettes.  
Seltsam, das einen der Verlust von ein bisschen rubinroter, zäher Flüssigkeit so schwächen konnte. Kaum hatte ein mal scharfes Metall die zarte Haut auf gerissen so floss der Lebenssaft stetig aus dem Körper und ließ ein seltsam dumpfes Gefühl von Schwäche zurück.  
Auch die gespreizten Finger der ausgestreckten Hand waren rot verfärbt, während sie dem Baldachin entgegen gestreckt wurden. Rotes Blut und weiße Haut vor hellem Baldachin, was für ein faszinierender Kontrast.  
Es war stockfinsterste Nacht und der Kronprinz von Österreich lag rücklings auf seinem Bett, eine Hand in die Luft gestreckt und die Augen starr auf den Blutstrom geheftet, der träge aus der länglichen Wundet auf seinem Unterarm quoll. Der silberne Dolch, mit dem er den Schnitt geführt hatte, lag vergessen neben ihm auf der Bettdecke, ein stummer Beobachter seiner Tat.  
Die Wunde war tief diesmal, tiefer als all die anderen male zuvor, und die großen dunkelroten Flecken auf dem weißen Hemd verrieten den enormen Blutverlust. Rudolfs Arm war schon lange schwer geworden, doch noch konnte er ihn oben halten. Dicht über seinem Kopf, wo sein stumpfer Blick dem Specktakel folgen konnte, in dem das Leben Tropfenweise aus ihm heraus quoll.  
Er hatte gehofft er würde etwas spüren, wenn er nur tief genug schnitt. Irgendetwas. Doch da war nur Leere. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Es war, als hätten ihn alle Gefühle die ein Mensch empfinden kann schon vor langer Zeit verlassen, und seinen Körper als stumpfe, leere Hülle zurück gelassen, nicht fähig aus eigenem Antrieb auch nur eine einzige Emotion hervor zu bringen. Wie schnell man doch alt werden konnte. Alt und so müde. Rudolf zählte zwanzig Winter.  
Sein Leben war nie einfach gewesen, wie hätte es das Leben eines Prinzen auch sein sollen. Doch je älter er wurde, desto schlimmer war es geworden.  
Er war alleine. Niemand interessierte sich für ihn. Den militärischen Drill bei Hofe hatte er erdulden müssen, seit er ein Kind gewesen war. Für seine Vater war er nur eine weitere Enttäuschung gewesen, und seine verrückte, selbstsüchtige Mutter hatte sich nie für ihn interessierte. Eigentlich erstaunlich, dass er überhaupt das Erwachsenenalter erreicht hatte. Es wäre nicht weiter verwunderlich gewesen, wenn ihn in Kindertagen bereits die Lebenskräfte verlassen hätten. Schade.  
An diesem Abend hatte Rudolf eine Audienz bei seinem Vater gehabt, und es hatte keine fünf Minuten gedauert, bis dieser ihn aus dem Saal hatte werfen lassen. Franz konnte mit den revolutionären Ideen seines Sohnes genauso wenig anfangen, wie dieser mit seinen veralteten Idealen des Kaisertums, die in der Bevölkerung für zunehmende Unruhe sorgten. Wenn der Kaiser nicht aufpasste, würde er sich einen Bürgerkrieg an seine Pforte holen. Idiot. Er verstand nicht. Niemand verstand.  
Rudolfs Arm hatte zu zittern begonnen. Trotzdem verspürte er keinen Schmerz, nur ein dumpfes Pochen. Wie seltsam. Lange würde er den Arm wohl nicht mehr oben halten können.  
Die Gedanken des jungen Prinzen begannen schwer zu werden, als flößen sie gemeinsam mit dem scharlachrotem Blut aus dem aufgeschlitztem Arm heraus. Hoffentlich würde er nicht mehr aufwachen.  
Wahrscheinlich würde der Blutverlust jedoch nicht ausreichen, um ihn zu töten und dümmsten Falls würden ihn dann am nächsten Tag einige Diener finden, und seinem Vater berichten was er getan hatte. Dies war ein Gedanke der es für kurze Zeit schaffte in Rudolfs vernebelten Geist ein zu dringen, und einen Funken von Furcht in ihm wach zu rufen. Franz würde toben, wenn er davon erfahren würde. Es wäre eine weiter Enttäuschung für den Kaiser. Sein schwacher, nutzloser Sohn, sogar zu unfähig dazu sich das Leben zu nehmen.  
Hätte er noch ein letztes bisschen Energie gehabt, Rudolf hätte freudlos gelacht.  
Gleißend helles Mondlicht brach durch die Wolkendecke, und viel wie ein silbriger Schimmer durch die Fenster in des Prinzen Schlafgemach. Die Blutstropfen auf seinem geschundenem Arm leuchteten wie flüssige Rubine, und die Schatten schienen sich in die Länge zu ziehen und zu unförmigen schwarzen Schemen zu verschmelzen. Es wurde kalt im Zimmer.  
Zum ersten mal seit Tagen rührte sich ein Gefühl in Rudolphs Brust, verborgen unter all den Betäubungsmitteln und dem Schmerz: Angst.  
Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.  
„Du meine Güte, irgendwo habe Sogar ich eine Schmerzgrenze. Das kann man sich ja nicht mit ansehen.“  
Eine Stimme wie vergifteter Honig und Lügen gesponnen aus Goldfäden.  
Rudolf erschauderte, und drehte mit letzter Kraft den Kopf zur Seite.  
Dort, in den Schatten der Zimmertür stand jemand. Eine hoch aufragende Gestalt von schlanker Statur, gekleidet in der Farbe der Nacht. Selbst in der Dunkelheit war sein blondgelocktes, langes Haar zu erkennen, und ein Gesicht von so feiner, atemberaubender Schönheit, dass es nur der Fantasie eines schwindenden Geists entsprungen sein konnte.  
Langsamen Schrittes trat der Fremde aus der Finsternis hervor und kam gemächlichen Schrittes auf das Bett zu, wobei sich blaue Augen wachsam auf den Prinzen hefteten.  
Dieser war zu perplex um sich zu rühren, unsicher ob er den Fremden wirklich sah, oder schon lange abgedriftet war in eine Traumwelt, geschaffen aus Opium und Blutverlust. Doch nicht mal sein wirrster Fiebertraum wäre in der Lage gewesen ein derartiges Maß an Bedrohung und Kälte zu erschaffen, wie sie dieser nächtliche Besucher ausstrahlte.  
In weniger als einem flackerndem Herzschlag stand der Fremde neben dem Bett des Prinzen, und eine schwarz behandschuhte Hand schloss sich um die bleichen, in die Höhe gestreckten Finger. Selbst durch das Leder erschauderte Rudolf unter der Berührung.  
„Wer...bist du? Wie kommst du hier her?“ flüsterte er mit so schwacher Stimme, dass er schon fürchtete, der Fremde könne ihn nicht hören.  
„Heißt das etwa, ihr erinnert euch nicht mehr an mich, mein kleiner Prinz?“  
Worte verhalten in der Dunkelheit, während eine zweite Hand über die Wunde in Rudolfs aufgeschlitztem Arm fuhr. Als er sie wieder hob glänzte der Handschuh in dunklem rot.  
Abermals erschauderte der Verletzte unter der Berührung. Sie war fremdartig, und neu und bedrohlich, aber irgendwo dennoch...vertraut.  
„Ich...kenne dich,“ erwiderte er schwach; „wir kenne uns doch, nicht war?“  
„Sehr gut.“ Blaue klare Augen fixierten den verletzten Jüngling mit scharfem Glanz. „Ich habe euch vor langer Zeit ein mal gesagt, ich würde kommen, wenn ihr nach mir rufen würdet, kleiner Prinz. Mir scheint, ihr hättet früher rufen sollen.“  
Mit einem kaum merklichem Kopfnicken deutete der Blonde auf das blutbesudelte Bettzeug und den durchtränkten Stoff von Rudolfs Hemd.  
„Seht euch nur an, was für eine Chaos ihr hier produziert habt. Es gibt schnellere Wege nach dem Tod zu rufen.“  
Rudolf starrte mit glasigem Blick zu seinem Gast empor, und fragte sich, was dieser ihm damit sagen wollte. Der Fremde wartete jedoch nicht auf einen Einwurf des Prinzen, sonder fuhr mit einem langem, schwarzem Finger bedächtig über dessen blutigen Arm.  
„Das reicht nicht um dich zu töten,“ erklärte er mit einem leicht spöttischem Unterton in der Stimme, „das ist schon gar nicht schlecht, du hast viel Blut verloren, aber wenn du wirklich sterben willst, dann musst du noch etwas tiefer schneiden. Und etwas weiter oben ansetzen. Siehst du die Stelle, wo die Pulsader beginnt? Genau da.“  
Rudolf erschauderte unter den Worten des Fremden, die zusätzlich von sachten Berührungen seines Armes unterstrichen wurden. Das klamme Gefühl in seinem Innerem wurde stärker, und mit einem mal war er sich mehr den je der Tatsache bewusst, dass es nur diese wenigen Zentimeter Haut waren, die ihn und sein Leben vor dem Tod schützten. Wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht kehrte die Klarheit in seinen geschundenen Geist zurück, und mit ihm auch der Schmerz, und ein bitteres Brennen in seinem verletztem Arm.  
Im ersten Moment begrüßte Rudolf dieses Gefühl, denn selbst der ersehnte Schmerz war besser als diese dumpfe, hilflose Leere. Nichts desto trotz konnte der junge Prinz nicht verhindern, dass er zusammen zuckte, und seine Arm ruckartig an sich zog.  
Der Fremde lächelte.  
„Ach? Gut, gut,“ er nickte, beinahe so, als habe Rudolf etwas gesagt. Im nächsten Herzschlag lies der Blonde sich auf der Bettkante nieder, und strich Gedanken verloren über die Stirn des Prinzen. Rudolf erschauderte. Es war eine Geste des Trostes, ja beinahe der Zuneigung, wie sie Eltern ihren furchtsamen Kindern zeigen, und wie seine Eltern sie ihm nie gezeigt hatten.  
„Gib mir deinen Arm,“ durchbrach der Fremde, schließlich seine zunehmend klarer werdenden Gedankengänge; „und zieh dein Hemd aus. Bei der Sauerei hier ist es eh nicht mehr zu retten. Wenn die Wunde nicht versorgt wird, bist du bald bewusstlos, und du willst doch sicher nicht, dass dich jemand sieht, wenn du so schwach bist.“  
Ein winziger Funken des Zornes Flammte in Rudolfs Brust auf, und am liebsten hätte er den Fremden angefahren und ihm erklärt, dass er alles andere als schwach war, obwohl die Tatsachen klar gegen ihn sprachen.  
„Brav,“ erwiderte dieser nur, so als habe er die Gedanken des jungen Prinzen gehört.  
Ohne das Rudolf sich genauer daran erinnern konnte wie, half der Fremde ihm aus dem ruiniertem Hemd, riss es anschließend in Streifen, mit denen er begann den malträtierten Arm zu verbinden. Dazu schließlich zog der Blonde seine schwarzen Handschuhe aus, und Rudolf erzitterte unter der kalten Berührung der langen, bleichen Finger.  
Der Fremde schmunzelte.  
„Wer bist du?“ fragte Rudolf erneut, dies mal jedoch mit einem Anflug von Furcht in der Stimme, „ich kenne dich, aber trotzdem weiß ich nicht wer du bist. Du siehst aus, wie einem Traum entstiegen, denn ich vor sehr langer Zeit ein mal hatte. Aber das kann nicht sein.“  
„Ach? Und warum kann das nicht sein, kleiner Prinz?“ Der Blonde hatte den Arm inzwischen zur Gänze verbunden und Blickte nun beinahe belustigt auf den jungen Mann herab. „ Warum ist es so unwahrscheinlich, dass ich einem Traum entstiegen bin? Es ist nicht unwahrscheinlicher als jede andere Erklärung, die euch euer verwirrtes Köpfchen im Augenblick liefern wird. Heißt mich ein Traumgespinst oder einen Dämon eures fiebrigen Verstandes, aber am einfachsten wäre es, ihr würdet mich als einen Freund sehen.“  
Die eisigen Augen wirkten Nachdenklich, als sie ohne Scheu über das Gesicht des Prinzen glitten. Es schien beinahe so, als suche der Fremde etwas darin.  
„Wer außer einem Freund,“ fuhr der Blonde schließlich fort; „wäre mitten in der Nacht zu euch gekommen, um dieses Leid zu beenden. Seht euch an, am Ende eurer Kräfte, ganz alleine in der Dunkelheit. Ich konnte eure Resignation und eure Selbstaufgabe schon fühlen, als ich zehn Meilen vor dem Schloss war. So viel Verzweiflung ist kaum aus zu halten. Warum habt ihr das getan, kleiner Prinz?“  
Bei jedem anderem hätten diese Worte von Unverständnis, oder Missbilligung gesprochen, doch aus dem Mund des Fremden klangen sie einfach nur nach Neugierde. Mehr noch, sogar nach ehrlichem Interesse. Rudolf konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das zuletzt von einem anderen Menschen erlebt hatte. Vielleicht war das auch der Grund, warum er auf die Frage eine ehrliche Antwort gab.  
„Ich wollte das es aufhört,“ flüstere er leise und heftete seinen Blick dabei auf die kalten, blauen Augen über sich, wie ein Ertrinkender der sich an einen Baumstamm klammert; „ich wollte einfach nur, dass es aufhört.“  
„Euer Leben, kleiner Prinz?“  
„Nein.“ Rudolf brachte ein schwaches Kopfschütteln zustande, „ich wollte, dass dieses...dieses Nichts aufhört. Ich fühle NICHTS. Es ist als wäre ich in meinem Innersten schon lange tot. Alles in meinem Inneren ist leer und grau und ohne Zukunft. Ich habe gehofft, der Schmerz würde mich aufwecken, aber es wird immer schwerer.“  
Ein leises seufzen kam über die blassen Lippen des Prinzen. Es fühlte sich gut an, tröstlich, mit jemanden über all diese Dinge sprechen zu können. Vermutlich war es das erste mal seit seiner Kindheit, dass er sich überhaupt jemandem anvertraute. Es hatte ja nie jemanden interessiert.  
„So jung...und so gebrochen.“ Diese mal klang die Stimme des Fremden eindeutig bedauernd; „was hat diese Welt nur aus ihrem Kronprinzen gemacht? Deine Verzweiflung war groß genug um den Tod zu dir zu locken.“  
Rudolfs Augen wurden groß, als er versuchte zu verstehen, was sein Besucher ihm damit sagen wollte. Oder... wusste er es im Grunde nicht schon?  
„Bist du... der Tod?“ Eine lächerliche Frage in jeder anderen Situation, doch niemals so angebracht wie in diesem Augenblick.  
„Du spürst doch, dass ich es bin, kleiner Prinz. Du kannst die Kälte fühlen, die mich umgibt.“  
Wieder fuhr die Hand durch das dunkelblonde Haar, und verharrte diesmal auf der Stirn des jungen Mannes. Die Finger waren kühl, aber dennoch viel sanfter als man es vom Tod erwartet hätte. Rudolf ertappte sich bei dem Wunsch, er würde sie nicht mehr fort nehmen.  
„Bist du hier um mich mit dir zu nehmen?“Eine atemlos hervor gebrachte Frage von den Lippen eines verzweifelten Wesens. Und dennoch konnte Rudolf einen Anflug von Furcht in seinem Herzen aufkeimen spüren, ein letztes bisschen Widerstand. Es war das ureigene, naturbedingte Aufkommen der Weigerung eines jungen Wesens, das Ende seines sterblichen Lebens einfach so hin zu nehmen. Er wollte das dieses taube, stumpfe Gefühl in seinem Innersten aufhörte, sicher. Aber wollte er deswegen gleich sterben? Rudolf wusste darauf keine Antwort.  
„Heute Nacht bin ich nicht hier um irgendjemanden mit mir zu nehmen,“ verkündete der Tod mit einem spöttischem Lächeln; „zu mal wir beide Wissen, dass du noch nicht bereit bist mit mir zu gehen. Dein Leben liegt noch vor dir. Es wäre unrecht dich jetzt schon mit mir zu reißen. Außerdem hast du Angst.“  
„Wer sagt, dass ich nicht bereit bin?!“ entgegnete Rudolf in einem Anflug von Trotz; „ich habe keine Furcht vor dir!“  
„Ach, nein?“ Die blauen Augen blitzten bedrohlich auf, und im nächsten Moment wurde Rudolf rücklings auf die Matratze gedrückt. Innerhalb eines Herzschlages hatte sein Besucher sich über ihn geschwungen, und drückte den jungen Prinzen mit seinem Körpergewicht zurück in die Kissen, während seine freie Hand lässig den vergessenen Dolch vom Bett gefischt hatte und ihn Rudolf nun in einer beinahe liebevollen Geste an die Kehle setzte.  
Ein tausend elektrische Schläge schienen durch Rudolfs Blutbahn zu jagen, als er mit Schreck geweiteten Augen zu dem Blonden über sich aufblickte. Nie zuvor hatte er etwas gesehen das gleichermaßen so schön und so beängstigend war.  
„so mein kleiner Prinz,“ flüsterte der Tod grimmig, und beugte sich so weit nach vorne das die Strähnen heller Locken sein Gesicht umrahmten wie ein makaberer Heiligenschein. Das kalte Metall des Dolches, an dem noch Blut von Rudolfs Arm klebte drückte scharf gegen die weiche Haut an seiner Kehle.  
„Wenn ihr wirklich sterben wollt, reicht eine winzige Bewegung. Ich verspreche euch, ich werde nicht ausweichen. Ein kleiner Ruck nach vorne, und euer Blut wird die Bettlacken bis zur Morgenstunde in gleißendem rot getränkt haben. Ihr werdet tot sein, und mit euch tausende und abertausende von Chancen euer Leben zu ändern. Nur zu, tut es! Ich warte, mein Prinz.“ Die letzten Worte hatten einen so bedrohlichen Unterton, dass sie Rudolf mehr Furcht einflößten, als jede Waffe es vermocht hätte, einschließlich des Dolches an seiner Kehle.  
Der Tod hatte sich inzwischen so weit nach vorne gebeugt, dass beinahe sein ganzes Körpergewicht auf dem Kronprinzen lastet, und der Abstand zwischen ihren Gesichtern hatte sich so weit verringert, dass er den Atem des anderen hätte spüren müssen. Wenn der Tod denn geatmet hätte. Sein Blick war der eines lauernden Raubtieres.  
Rudolf rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Gebannt wie ein Reh im Angesicht des Jägers starrte er zum Tod empor, nicht fähig auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren. Die ungewohnte Nähe war verwirrend, aber so irrwitzig es auch klingen mochte, es fühlte sich seltsam richtig an. Es war richtig, hier zu liegen, mit dem Tod, dem wunderschönen Tod über sich, und einem silbrig glänzendem Dolch an der Kehle.  
„Dachte ich es mir doch,“ flüstere der Blonde schließlich, und lockerte den Druck der Waffe an der Kehle des Prinzen, „ihr wollt nicht sterben, nicht wirklich. Ihr wollt nur dass der Schmerz aufhört.“  
Mit beinahe traurigem Blick machte der Tod Anstalten sich von Rudolf zurück zu ziehen. Instinktiv schossen die Hände des Kronprinzen nach vorne, und hielten den Körper des Blonden an Ort und Stelle. Dieser zog darauf hin eine fein geschwungene Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
„Bleib hier, bitte,“ rutschte es dem Prinzen heraus, noch bevor ihm klar wurde, was er da eigentlich sagte; „ich will nicht das du gehst. Deine Nähe ist tröstlich.“  
Zum ersten mal seit seiner Ankunft blitze Überraschung in den hellen, blauen Augen des Todes auf. Er warf Rudolf einen langen Blick zu, der diesem durch Mark und Bein ging, bevor er offenbar eine Entscheidung traf. Sanft beugt sich der Tod nach vorne, hinweg über die Klinge, die noch immer locker an Rudolfs Kehle lag. Im nächsten Herzschlag drückte er seine Lippen sanft auf die Stirn des Kronprinzen, der unter der Berührung erschauderte.  
„Ach kleiner Prinz,“ flüsterte der Tod mit einer Stimme, die Rudolf Schauer über das Rückgrat hinab jagte. Alle Sehnensucht, alle Trauer und aller Schmerz der Welt klang in seinen Worten mit, „ich bin immer in deiner Nähe. Ich bin es immer gewesen. Ruft nach mir, wenn ihr mich braucht, und ich werde kommen.“  
Rudolf zitterte noch immer, als der Blonde sich schließlich geschmeidig wie ein junge Katze vom Bett erhob, und sich von ihm abwandte. Ein letztes mal fuhr er dabei mit seiner kühlen Hand über die Wange des Prinzen, der ihn mit großen Augen nachblickte.  
Da drehte sich der Tod ein weiteres mal zu ihm um, und seine blauen Augen blitzten Belustigt auf, als er beiläufig den Dolch von der Bettdecke pflückte.  
„Den nehme ich mal lieber an mich. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass ihr bis zu meinem nächstem Besuch noch mehr Dummheiten macht, oder? Und jetzt schlaft gut, mein Prinz, ich bin sicher, wir werden uns bald wieder begegnen.“  
Ein letztes Lächeln, ein langer, schwer zu deutender Blick, und der Tod verschwand genau so schnell aus Rudolfs Gemächern, wie er darin aufgetaucht war.  
Zurück lies er einen erschöpften Kronprinzen, mit tausend verwirrenden Gedanken, und noch viel verwirrenderen Gefühlen.  
Rudolf konnte nicht genau sagen, was so eben geschehen war, oder was nach dem Besuch des Todes in ihm vor ging. Eigentlich wusste er nur eines mit Bestimmtheit: Der Prinz wollte ihn wiedersehen. Er wollte den Tod wiedersehen. Und das so schnell wie möglich.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi:D  
Hier kommt ein zweites Kapitel, etwas schneller als Gedacht.XD  
Viel Spaß beim lesen, über Kommentare freue ich mich sehr:D

Rudolf stand auf dem ausladendem Balkon, der von seinen Gemächern aus über den Schlosshof ragte, und beobachtet die Kutsche, die in einiger Entfernung begleitet von dutzenden Reitern und Fanfaren über die holprige Straße ruckelte.  
Es waren einige Wochen seit dem Besuch des Todes vergangen, und auch wenn Rudolf es nie erwartet hätte, so hatte er sich seit dem in seinem Alltag besser geschlagen als üblich. Sicher, es ging ihm oft schlecht. An manchen Tagen drohten seine Ängste ihn zu überwältigen, und er lag dann stundenlang wie Tot auf seinem Bett, schaffte es nicht auf zu stehen, oder spielte hin und wieder mit der verlockenden Klinge eines Messers. Aber das Gefühl von Leere in seinem Innersten, dass war verschwunden. Langsam aber sicher waren die Emotionen in seinen kalten, ausgehöhlten Körper zurück gekehrt, und hatten ihn Stück für Stück weiter von dem Abgrund verdrängt, in den sein Geist und seine Seele zu fallen drohten. Nicht, dass diese Gefühle nur gut gewesen wären, ganz im Gegenteil. Der Schmerz in seinem Herzen war ein ständiger Begleiter des jungen Prinzen geworden und, ein mal erweckt, lies er sich nicht in die Lethargie zurück drängen, die Rudolf bisher vor ihm geschützt hatte. Doch zwischen durch, ganz selten, waren da auch andere Emotionen. Kurze Momente des Lachens, oder der Heiterkeit, über winzige Bemerkungen seines Umfeldes, oder seltene glückliche Ereignisse. Ja, meistens hatte er mit Trauer und Furcht zu kämpfen, doch nicht immer, und der Schmerz so wie die kurzen Augenblicke des Glücks zeigten ihm, dass er am Leben war. Auch wenn ihm dieser Gedanke bis vor kurzem unmöglich erschienen wäre, Rudolf war nicht bereit aufzugeben. Noch nicht. So lange auch nur das geringste bisschen Feuer in seiner Seele brannte, konnte er sich nicht in die Dunkelheit fallen lassen.   
Und diesen Umstand verdankter er niemand anderem, als dem Tod.  
Als Rudolf am Morgen nach dessen Besuch auf gewacht war, hatte er die ganzen Ereignisse des Vorabends für einen Traum gehalten. Er hatte Gedacht, sein zerschundener, von Opium betäubter Geist hätte ihn in wirre Fantasien verstrickt und ihm das gezeigt, was er sich am sehnlichsten Wünschte: jemanden, der ihm zuhörte.  
Der Kronprinz war regelrecht erschrocken, als er den Beweis des Gegenteils in Form eines schmerzenden Arms und eines blutbesudelten Bettlakens vor gefunden hatte. Auch der Dolch, schön und scharf und tödlich, lag nicht mehr neben ihm auf dem Bett, sondern war auf unerklärliche Weiße verschwunden.   
Der Tod war wirklich bei ihm gewesen. Der spottende, erlösende, grausame Tod.   
So ganz konnte Rudolf es noch immer nicht glauben. Weder das Erscheinen des Todes, und noch viel weniger sein Verhalten vermochte der junge Mann sich zu erklären. Es ergab keinen Sinn, dass ein so schönes, mächtiges Wesen, ein zeitloses Geschöpf der Unendlichkeit, sich die Mühe machte ihn des nachts in seinen Gemächern zu besuchen, nur um ihn...ja was hatte der Tod eigentlich mit ihm gemacht? Irgendwie...hatte er ihn getröstet. Was für eine irrwitzige Vorstellung. Dem Prinzen schwirrte der Kopf, wenn er nur daran dachte.  
Gedankenverloren schweifte sein Blick erneut hinab zu der Kutsche, die inzwischen in den Schlosshof eingebogen war und unter großem Aufhebens auf das Eingansportal zugesteuert wurde. Eigentlich sollte er jetzt auch dort unten sein. Doch dieses eine mal hatte er sich dagegen entschieden. Die Frau, die dort in wenigen Minuten ihre zierlichen Füße auf das Pflaster setzten würde, war ihm in etwa so vertraut wie irgendein Blumenmädchen auf der Straße. Er war sich nicht ein mal sicher, ob sie ihn noch erkannt hätte. Sissi war die letzten sechs Jahre durchgehend auf reisen gewesen, und hatte sich nun das erste mal seit einer Ewigkeit zu einem Besuch am Wienerhof hinreißen lassen. Wusste der Teufel warum, seinetwegen jedenfalls nicht.  
Rudolf sah der Ankunft der Kaiserin mit mehr als gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Seit er denken konnte umkreisten die schöne Kaiserin zahlreich Gerüchte und Legenden, eine seltsamer als die andere. Viele bewunderten sie, andere hassten sie, und wieder andere sagten, sei sei dem Wahnsinn verfallen. In seiner Kindheit war Elisabeth ihm wie ein unerreichbare Göttin erschienen, schön, stolz und unantastbar, wie ein Marmorstatue. Er hatte voller Staunen zu ihr aufgeblickt, und sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als das dieses unnahbare, engelhafte Wesen sich ein einziges mal von ihrem Podest zu ihm herabbeugen und ihn wahrnehmen würde. Das sie ihm vielleicht ein seltenes Lächeln schenkte, oder ihm mit der Hand durchs Haar fuhr, wie Mütter im ganzen Land es mit ihren Kindern taten.   
Er konnte sich nicht mehr genau an den Tag erinnern, an dem er begriffen hatte, das Elisabeth sich nicht für ihn interessierte. Damals musste er noch sehr jung gewesen sein. Und auch wenn er sich nicht an den genauen Zeitpunkt entsinnen konnte, so wusste er doch, dass ein Teil des Schmerzes, der sich als ständiger Begleiter in seinem Leben entpuppt hatte, dort seinen Anfang genommen hatte.  
Manchmal wollt Rudolf seine Mutter hassen, für all die Dinge die sie in seinem Leben verpfuscht hatte. Er wollte sie hassen für ihr Desinteresse an ihm, für ihre Unnahbarkeit, ihren stetig wachsenden Egoismus und vor allem dafür, dass er es nie, niemals schaffte ihr das Wasser zu reichen, egal wie sehr er sich auch anstrengen mochte. Doch er konnte sich nie dazu durchringen. Zu verlockend war der Gedanken, dass Elisabeth sich ihm vielleicht eines Tages doch noch zuwenden würde. Zeitweise verachtete er sich für diesen Wunsch, für dieses Eingeständnis von Schwäche, die in seinen Augen nicht mehr als ein weiterer Beweis seines Versagens war. Nichts desto trotz hatte der Anteil in seinem Herzen, der noch immer zu einem verängstigtem, kleinem Jungen gehörte die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben, doch noch den Beweis dessen zu erhalten, dass er seiner Mutter nicht völlig gleichgültig war.  
Als sich die Tür der Kutsche im Hof öffnete, wandte Rudolf das Gesicht ab. Er wollte seine Elisabeth jetzt nicht sehen. Zu groß war seine Furcht, ihr gleichgültiger Blick könnt sich nach oben richten und mit dem alt vertrautem Desinteresse über ihren Sohn streifen.  
In einem plötzlich aufkommendem Anfall von hilfloser Wut, wollte der Prinz sich bereits ab Wenden und in seine Gemächer zurück kehren, als er aus dem Augenwinkel plötzlich einen Schatten am Rande des Schlosshofs wahr nahm.  
Augenblicklich erstarrte der junge Prinz zu eine Salzsäule. Seine klammen Finger krallten sich in das vor ihm liegende Balkongeländer und sein Herz setzte einen Takt lang aus.  
Dort unten, verborgen im Schatten einer hoch aufragenden Esche mit dichtem Blätterdach, stand niemand geringeres als der Tod, und beobachtete aus einiger Entfernung die Ankunft der Kaiserin. Der Glanz seiner hellen, im Wind wehenden Haare und sein blasses, ebenmäßiges Gesicht hoben sich deutlich vor dem Hintergrund des dunklen Holzes ab, wie Blutflecken im Schnee. Seine blauen Augen schienen gebannt auf Elisabeth geheftet, ein Gedanke der Rudolf einen seltsamen Stich in seine Magengegend versetzte. Natürlich, wenn schon war der Tode wegen seiner Mutter hier. So wie alle andern auch. Alles geschah immer zu wegen seiner Mutter.  
Noch während die bitteren Gedanken seinen Geist verfärbten hob der Tod urplötzlich den Kopf, und sein stechender Blick traf den des Prinzen. Unfähig sich von Ort und Stelle zu rühren, starrte Rudolf zu ihm herab, während die gnadenlosen, eisblauen Augen des Todes ihm jeden seiner Gedanken aus dem Kopf zu saugen schienen. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein seltsamer, beinahe lauernder Ausdruck. So in etwa musste ein Löwe aussehen, wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob er sich jetzt gleich auf eine Antilope stürzen sollte, oder doch lieber noch etwas abwarten.   
Der Kronprinz war nicht fähig, einen einzigen Muskel in seinem Körper zu rühren, geschweige denn den Kopf zu drehen, und so blieb ihm keine andere Wahl als dem Blick des anderen stand zu halten. Einen Herzschlag später veränderte sich etwas in der Miene des Todes, und seine blassen, vollen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem boshaften Lächeln.  
Rudolf bemerkte nicht ein mal, dass das Gefolge der Kaiserin inzwischen im Schloss verschwunden war, oder dass er bereits seit fast einer halben Stunde starr an der Balkonbrüstung stand, seine Aufmerksamkeit galt einzig und allein dem faszinierendem Geschöpf auf dem Erdboden.  
Einige weitere Herzschläge verstrichen, dann hob der Tod in einer lässigen Geste die Hand, beinahe so, als wolle er dem Prinzen zu winken, und machte eine Geste hin zu der offenstehenden Balkontüre.  
Einen Moment lang war Rudolf zu verwirrt um zu reagieren, doch als der Tod die Geste noch ein mal wiederholte, dies mal deutlich energischer, wandte er sich langsam um. Mit zitternden Beinen schaffte er es hin zu der Balkontür, und schlüpfte hindurch, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
Kaum stand der Prinz in seinem Schlafgemach, hörte er ein leises klicken hinter sich, und wusste, dass die Balkontüre ohne sein zu tun ins Schloss gefallen war. Dafür, dass es nicht später als Nachmittag sein konnte, war es erstaunlich Dunkel in seinem Zimmer und auch die Temperatur schien um einige Grad gefallen zu sein, seit er das letzte mal hier gewesen war.  
Zögernd, beinahe masochistisch langsam, drehte der Kronprinz den Kopf zu seinem Schreibtisch, dem Ort, an dem die mitternachtsschwarzen Schatten am dunkelsten und längsten waren. Er wusste schon, wen er dort sehen würde, noch ehe sein Blick auf den schwarz gekleideten Gast viel, der mit lässig über einander geschlagenen Beinen in seinem Schreibtischstuhl thronte.   
„Hallo, kleiner Prinz,“ lächelte der Tod, und fixierte sein Gegenüber aus bedrohlich funkelnden Augen; „eigentlich hatte ich vor zu warten, bis du direkt nach mir rufst, aber oft sind die stummen Schrei unserer Seelen viel lauter als die unserer erhobenen Stimmen es jemals sein könnten. Du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich mich selbst hier her einlade oder? Mir scheint, dein kleines Herz wird ein mal mehr von der Lasst tausend unausgesprochener Schmerzen erdrückt. Willst du mir gleich davon erzählen, oder möchtest du noch eine Zeit lang stark spielen, und erst denn Mund aufmachen, wenn du bereits wieder mit Messern hantierst?“


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi:)  
Viel Spaß beim lesenXD  
Über Kommentare freu ich mich sehr:D

„Was machst du hier?“  
Rudolfs Stimme zitterte leicht, als er den Tod so in seinem Schreibtischstuhl sitzen sah, ob vor Furcht oder Zorn konnte er nicht sagen. Als ob all die widersprüchlichen Gefühle, die ob der Rückkehr seiner Mutter in ihm tobten, nicht schon verstörend genug waren. Jetzt musste auch der Tod persönlich noch in seinem Zimmer auftauchen, und alles zusätzlich verkomplizieren. Man hätte meinen können, das ganze Universum habe es darauf angelegt, ihm das Leben zur Hölle zu machen.  
„Warum den so schlecht gelaunt, mein kleiner Prinz?“ fragte der Tod spöttisch, und lehnte sich etwas weiter in seinem Sitz zurück; „solltest du dich nicht über die Ankunft deiner ach so geschätzten Frau Mama freuen?“  
„Pah!“wütend drehte Rudolf den Kopf zur Seite. Keine zwei Minuten, und das Gespräch drehte sich bereits um Elisabeth. Was hatte er auch erwartet. „Wenn dich die Rückkehr meiner Mutter so interessiert, solltest du zu ihr gehen, so wie alle anderen auch! Ich versteh sowieso nicht, warum du zu mir kommst! Ich bin nichts weiter als ein Schatten der großen Kaiserin, ein Stern der sich in der Dunkelheit hinter dem Mond verbirgt, und es nie schaffen wird die Sonne an seiner Seite zu überstrahlen. ICH BIN NICHTS!“ Mit den letzten Worten war Rudolf laut geworden, lauter als er beabsichtigt hatte. Seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände hatten zu beben begonnen, und seine Brust hob und senkte sich flach. Nie zuvor hatte er dergleichen laut ausgesprochen. Wem hätte er es auch sagen sollen? Niemand hätte ihm zugehört.  
Während er sprach, waren dem Prinzen Tränen in die Augen gestiegen, ohne das er dies wirklich bemerkt hatte. Sie verschleierten sein Sichtfeld und rannen wie winzige Perlen seine Wangen hinab. Es waren Tränen der Wut, der Verzweiflung und der Hilflosigkeit, vergossen über eine grausame Welt, eine zerstörte Kindheit und ein Herz, das viel zu empfindsam war, um in der harten Welt bei Hofe zu überleben.  
zornig darüber, das der Andere seine Tränen zweifellos bemerkt hatte, wandte er sich von ihm ab, und stützte sich mit einer Hand gegen den Bettpfosten, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Für einen Herzschlag waren die Gefühle die auf ihn einprasselten zu stark und zu bedrohlich, um sich ihnen zu stellen, und Rudolf spürte, wie er unter ihnen in die Knie zu gehen drohte.   
Eine Hand war es schließlich, von Leder umfasst und mit kühlem Griff, die ihn aufrecht hielt. Als er aufschaute, stand der Tod vor ihm. Seine Finger hatten Rudolfs Schultern umfasst und sein Blick war so undurchdringlich wie die Tiefen des Nachthimmels.   
Eine paar zittrige Augenblicke schauten sie sich nur an, der Prinz und der Tod, das zerbrechliche, an das Leben gebunden Wesen und jener der sein Dasein in einem Atemzug beenden konnte. Dann, innerhalb eines einzigen Wimpernschlags änderte sich die Mimik des Todes, und mit einem mal blitzte eine Spur von Zorn in den blauen Augen auf.  
„Wahnsinn scheint in der Tat in der Familie zu liegen, kleiner Prinz, wenn du dich selbst dann vom Schatten deiner Mutter übertrumpfen lässt, wenn sie noch nicht mal bei Hofe weilt! Ich kenne diese Frau lange genug, war eine halbe Ewigkeit an ihrer Seite, und habe oft genug versucht sie zu verführen, um eines mit Gewissheit sagen zu können: Du und sie, ihr habt mehr gemeinsam als zwei Rosen die am gleichen Strauch blühen! Doch während Sissi ihr Herz schon lange versteinert hat, und so egoistisch durchs Leben geht, als wäre es nur für sie geschaffen, hast du dir deine Reinheit bewahrt. Du hast ein so unschuldiges und mitfühlendes Herz, wie sie einst, an jenem Tag da ich dachte, sie habe mir das meine gestohlen. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihr, hast du dir dein Mitgefühl erhalten. Elisabeth ist nur dann stärker als du, wenn Stärke bedeutet jedes verfügbare Gefühl im Inneren eines Menschen abzutöten. Dabei sind es doch genau diese Gefühle, die Sterbliche zu etwas besonderem machen. In dieser Hinsicht, kleiner Prinz, bist du ihr um ein Vielfaches überlegen.“  
Wie gebannt starrt Rudolf in die funkelnden, blauen Augen seines Gegenübers, die sich wie kleine Fackeln auf ihn geheftet hatten, und versuchte zu verstehen, was der Tod da gerade gesagt hatte. Er fand Rudolf stärker als die Kaiserin? Und er hatte geglaubt Elisabeth zu lieben? Der Tod konnte Lieben? Was für absurde Vorstellungen. Ihm schwirrte bereits der Kopf davon, und die Tränen brannten noch immer in seinen Augen. Wie lange hatte er nicht mehr geweint? Rudolf wusste es nicht, es musste bereits eine Ewigkeit her sein.  
Nichts als die verkrampften Hände des Todes hielten den jungen Prinzen noch aufrecht, als dieser ihn mit nachdenklichem Blick musterte, und dann beiläufig einen Arm ausstreckte, um ihm die salzigen Tränen von den Wangen zu wischen. Rudolf erschauderte, als er das kühle Leder über seine Haut streifen spürte.  
„Armer, kleiner Prinz,“ murmelte der Tod, dieses eine   
Mal jedoch ohne den übliche Sarkasmus in der Stimme; „auch die schönste Rose wächst nicht gut im Schatten einer hübschen Schlingpflanze.“  
Rudolf schluckt schwer. Er war sich der Nähe zwischen ihren Körpern plötzlich schmerzlich bewusst, ein Gefühl eben so bedrohlich wie aufregend. Das war doch alles Irrsinn.  
„Warum bist du hier?“ kam es ihm schließlich bebend über die Lippen; „Ich versteh nicht, warum du ausgerechnet zu mir kommst. Du besuchst doch nicht ständig...kaputte Menschen, oder? Also, was willst du dann von mir?“  
„Wenn ich das wüsste, wäre ich nicht hier,“ entgegnete der Tod so rasch, dass es den Prinzen zusammen zucken lies; „es stimmt, ich besuche nicht oft jemanden. Eigentlich nie, bis ich Elisabeth begegnet bin. Du hast etwas an dir, kleiner Prinz etwas ungemein Faszinierendes. Du magst dich wegen deiner Gefühle verachten, aber genau sie sind es, die dich so interessant machen. So vielen unterdrückte Emotionen... so viele ungeweinte Tränen...so tiefe Narben... ach, übrigens, was macht der Arm?“  
Rudolf, war ob der Worte des Todes verwirrter den je, und so werte er sich nicht, als dieser nach dem Ärmel seines Hemdes griff und ihn langsam hinauf schob. Darunter kam die helle, verletzliche Haut des Prinzen zum Vorschein, nur durchbrochen von der fast verheilten Wunde, die er vorsorglich vor neugierigen Augen verborgen hielt.   
Sachte strichen die behandschuhten Finger des Todes über die blasse Haut, bis sie schließlich auf der Pulsader zum erliegen kamen. Ein Schaudern rann durch Rudolfs gesamten Körper von der Schläfe bis hinein in die Zehenspitzen. Ein Teil von ihm spürte instinktiv, wie gefährlich dieses Wesen war, dass ihn so vertraut berührte, als habe es das schon tausende Male zuvor getan. Und dann gab es da noch diesen winzigen, unerklärlichen Abschnitt in seiner Seele, der sich wünschte, der Tod würde seine Handschuhe ausziehen, und ihn mit seinen fahlen, bloßen Fingern berühren.  
Just in dem Moment blickte der Tod vom Arm des Prinzen auf, und warf ihm einen belustigten Blick zu, beinahe so, als habe er Rudolfs Gedanken gehört. Dieser zuckte ertappt zusammen, und wollte seine Hand bereits zurück ziehen, doch der Tod umfasste blitzschnell sein Handgelenk und hielt ihn mit eiserner Kraft fest.  
„Lass mich los!“ fauchte Rudolf, etwas harscher als er es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Sein Gegenüber brachte ihn ungemein durcheinander. Nie zuvor war er einem Geschöpf begegnet das so gleichermaßen faszinierend und tödlich war. Oder so schön.  
„Und warum sollte ich das tun, mein kleiner Prinz?“ entgegnete der Tod mit einem spöttischen Lächeln und einem kurzem Ruck an Rudolfs Handgelenk, mit dem er ihn noch näher zu sich heran zog. „Wovor habt ihr den solche Angst?“  
„Ich habe keine Angst!“ entgegnete der Kronprinz rasch, sich dessen bewusst, dass er klang wie ein trotziges Kind; „ich kann es nur nicht leiden wenn man mit mir spielt! Ich habe schon mehr als genug Menschen um mich, die das mit mir versuchen.“  
Es blieb Rudolf nicht mehr als der Bruchteil einer Sekunde Zeit, um zu verstehen, dass er etwas falsches gesagt hatte. Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags wandelte sich der Blick des Todes von spielerisch - spöttisch, hin zu flammender Wut. Es blieb dem Kronprinzen kein Wimpernschlag mehr um zu reagieren, da hatte der Tod bereits eine schnelle Bewegung nach vorne gemacht, und im nächsten Moment fand Rudolf sich auf sein Bett gedrückt wieder. Der Tod kniete rittlings über ihm, und drückte die Handgelenke des Prinzen mit ungeahnter Kraft in die Kissen.  
„So so, ich spiele also mit dir, was kleiner Prinz?“ fragte er, mit einem lauerndem Ausdruck in den eisblauen Augen; „ich, der jetzt hier bei dir ist, und dir dir Tränen vom Gesicht wischt, ich, der immer kommen wird, wenn du ihn rufst, ich der als einziger in diesem verkommenem Schloss erkannt hat, wie besonders du bist, ich spiele mit dir?“  
Vollkommen gebannt starrte Rudolf in das unwirklich schöne Gesicht des Wesens über ihm. Sein Zorn war so schnell abgeklungen, wie er aufgekommen war, und hatte einer Mischung aus Furcht und Erstaunen Platz gemacht. Wer war er schon, denn Tod in seine Schranken zu weißen?  
„So war das nicht gemeint,“ flüsterte er schließlich mit schwacher Stimme; „ich versteh nur einfach nicht was du an mir findest. Ich bin schwach.“  
„Du hast ein fühlendes Herz, mehr als jeder andere hier. Genau das macht dich so unwiderstehlich.“ die Stimme des Todes klang beinahe bedauernd. Eine Augenblick lang zögerte der Blonde, ganz so, als wäge er seine Optionen gegeneinander ab, dann fragte er mit einem seltsamen Unterton in den Worten: „Was ist es, das du im Moment am meisten suchst, kleiner Prinz? Ich kann spüren, dass deine Seele leidet, aber ich weiß keinen Weg einen geschundene Geist zu heilen, so wie ich es mit einem verletzten Arm machen würde. Was ist es, dass du brauchst?“  
„Ich brauche Ablenkung. Ablenkung, von dieser Welt. Es ist nicht dieser Hof, der mich in den Wahnsinn treibt, nicht immer. Viel öfter sind es meine eigenen Gedanken, die sich wie bissige Hunde gegen ihren Herren richten. Ich will mir selbst entkommen, und sei es nur für einen Augenblick.“ Die Worte strömten nur so aus Rudolf heraus, noch ehe er sagen konnte, wo genau sie her kamen. Er war sich nicht ein mal sicher, was genau sie zu bedeuten hatte, der Kronprinz wusste nur, dass niemals wahrere Silben sein Lippen verlassen hatte.  
„Ablenkung, ja?“ Die Melancholie war so schnell aus den Worten des Blonden gewichen, wie sie gekommen war, und hatte einem katzenhaftem Lächeln Platz gemacht. „Nun, Ablenkung kann ich euch geben, mein süßer, kleiner Prinz.“  
Und mit diesen Worten beugte sich der Tod nach vorne, und presste seine Lippen auf Rudolfs Mund.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi:D  
Ich bin zurück mit dem nächsten Kapitel XD  
Ich würde mich sehr über ein paar Commis freuen:D  
Viel Spaß beim lesem<3

Der Kuss war ein Schock für Rudolf, und im ersten Moment hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Sicher, er hatte schon Menschen geküsst, wenige, flüchtige Bekanntschaften, meist Mädchen vielleicht auch mal einen Jungen, in deren Nähe er kurzzeitig nach Zuflucht gesucht hatte. Doch niemals zuvor hatte es sich so berauschend angefühlt wie in diesem Augenblick. Es schien dem Prinzen beinahe frivol, diesen Kuss mit dem eines anderen Wesens zu vergleichen.   
Warm und weich und süß, wie ein Versprechen pressten sich die Lippen des Todes auf seinen Mund, und Rudolf drückte sich ihnen unbewusst entgegen. Man sollte meinen die Lippen des Todes wären kalt, doch sie waren warm, und weich und verhießen das süße Vergessen, nach dem sich der Körper und die Seele des Prinzen so sehr sehnten.   
Einzig ein winziger Teil in Rudolfs Unterbewusst sein, ein kleiner Rest seines wachen Verstandes, versuchte ihn zurück zu reißen. Das hier war nicht das normale Ausprobieren eines heranwachsenden Jungen, und dieses hinreisende Geschöpf über ihm war nicht einfach irgendein Liebhaber. Dies war der Tod, und Rudolf spürte, das er kurz davor stand, sich diesem auf Gedeih und Verderb aus zu liefern.  
Mit letzter Kraft versuchte der Prinz, sich nicht in die verlockende Finsternis fallen zu lassen, just in dem Moment, da der Tod sich urplötzlich von ihm zurückzog, und dem jungen Mann unter sich einen herausfordernden Blick zuwarf.  
„Willst du mir etwas sagen, kleiner Prinz?“ die Stimme des Todes war süß wie Honig.  
„So, war das nicht gemeint, mit der Ablenkung,“ brachte Rudolf hervor, wobei er sich des heiseren Klanges seiner Stimme und der Röte seiner Wangen vollkommen bewusst war, „das...das,,, wäre nicht richtig.“ Die Worte fühlten sich auf seiner Zunge an wie bitterer Verrat.  
„Ach?“ der Tod zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Soll das heißen, du willst, dass ich gehen?“ wie um seine Worte zu unterstreichen löste der Blond seine Griff um die Handgelenke des Prinzen und machte Anstalten, als wolle er sich erheben.   
„Warte!“ noch ehe Rudolf wirklich registrierte, was er da gerade tat, hatte er nun seinerseits die Handgelenke des Todes ergriffen, und hielt diesen an Ort und Stelle. Das triumphierende Lächeln wurde zu einem ausgewachsenem Grinsen. „Huch? Soll ich jetzt doch hier bleiben?“  
Rudolf schlug in einer abwehrenden Geste die Hände vor das Gesicht. Der Kampf in seinem Inneren lies ihn am ganzen Körper zittern.  
„Meine Güte, dass hält man ja kaum aus!“ belustigt zog der Tod dem jungem Mann die Hände vom Gesicht. „Deine Moral ist hier völlig fehl am Platz, kleiner Prinz. Eben so wie deine Zweifel. Ich werde dir nicht weh tun.“  
„Es ist mir egal, ob du mir weh tust,“ erwiderte Rudolf in einem Anflug von Trotz, „ich will nur nicht feststellen, dass auch du mich am Ende nur getäuscht hast. Ich will keine weitere Bedeutungslosigkeit auf deiner Liste sein. Das würde ich nicht aushalten.“  
„Sei vorsichtig mit dem was du sagst, mein Kleiner!“ Die Worte des Todes hatten einen drohenden Unterton angenommen, und als er ein mal mehr mit aller Kraft in die Kissen gepresst wurde, konnte Rudolf einen Anflug von Furcht nicht unterdrücken. Ihre Gesichter waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt, und die stechend blauen Augen fixierten ihn eben so sehr an Ort und Stelle, wie der in schwarz gehüllte Körper, der nun gänzlich auf ihm lag.  
„Ich kann dir etwas versprechen, Rudolf,“ flüsterte der Tod leise, und beobachtet amüsiert wie dem Prinzen beim Klang seines Namens ein Schauder in die Glieder fuhr; „ich werde niemals mit dir spielen. Ich werde dich nie täuschen. Und ich werde immer kommen, wenn du mich rufst. Du hast mein Ehrenwort. Du bist für mich nicht bedeutungslos. Sonst wäre ich jetzt nicht hier.“  
Der letzte Widerstand des Kronprinzen schmolz bei diesen Worten wie Eis in der Sonne. Willenlos ließ er sich er sich erneut auf das weich Bett nieder drücken, und von den warmen Lippen des Todes verführen. Gierig, fast verzweifelt, erwiderte der Prinz dessen Kuss, wie ein Ertrinkender an Deck eines sinkenden Schiffes, der sich an das letzte bisschen Sicherheit klammert, dass er zu fassen bekommt. Fahrig fuhren seine Finger über den schlanken Körper des Todes, und das weiche Leder seiner Kleidung, während dieser seinerseits mit festen, selbstsicheren Bewegungen den Körper des Prinzen zu erkunden begann.   
Rasch wurde ihr Kuss leidenschaftlicher, und ein bis dato unbekanntes Verlangen breitete sich in Rudolf aus. Seine Stirn glänzte Schweißnass, und sein Körper zitterte leicht unter den Händen des Todes. Dieser hatte den Kronprinzen längst vollkommen in der Hand, und riss mit einer einzigen raschen Bewegung dessen Hemd auf.  
Aufreizend langsam zog der Blonde sich mit den Zähnen die Handschuhe von den Händen und fuhr mit den Fingern über die entblößte Haut des Jüngeren. Dieser schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, ob des spielerischen Kontakts, doch viel Zeit blieb ihm dazu nicht, da der Tod bereits einen Moment später die freie Hand in der Haarmähne des Prinzen vergraben hatte, und ihn mit einem Ruck in einen weiteren Kuss zog.  
Eine Welle brennender, bis dato unbekannter Gefühle riss den Prinzen mit sich, und schien seinen ganzen Körper wie ein reinigendes Feuer zu durchfluten. Die Schmerzen und Zweifel seines alltäglichen Lebens wurden in den Hintergrund gerückt, und verbalsten zu bedeutungslosen Schemen, während im Hier und Jetzt nichts anderes mehr zählte als die süßen Berührungen des Todes.  
Mit bebenden Händen begann der Prinz dem Blonden zunächst die Jacke und dann das Hemd ab zu streifen, der Tode ließ ihn mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen gewähren. Die zum Vorschein kommende Haut unter dem schwarzem Stoff war so blass und perfekt, wie sie kein Mensch hätte besitzen können. Beinahe Ehrfürchtig fuhr Rudolf die Linien der schlanken Muskeln nach, und entlockte dem Tod damit ein leises Seufzen.  
Der Blonde ließ ihm einige Zeit um seinen unwirklich schönen Körper zu erkunden, wurde dann jedoch von seiner Ungeduld hingerissen, und drückte Rudolfs Handgelenke über dessen Kopf zurück auf die weiche Bettdecke. Blasse Lippen bewegten sich dicht am Ohr des Kronprinzen, und er erschauderte, als er die süße Stimme des Todes leise flüstern hörte.  
„Heute Nacht, mein kleiner Prinz, gehört ihr nicht in diese Welt, und noch weniger in die Fänge des Leides, dass euch Tag für Tag verfolgt. Heute Nacht gehört ihr in die Arme des Todes, und bis zum Morgen werde ich nicht zu lassen, das ihr euch diesen entwindet. Ihr seid mein.“  
Kaum waren die Worte des Todes verklungen, einem verführerischem Versprechen gleich, ließ der junge Prinz auch seine letzten Zweifel fallen und gab sich voll und ganz den Berührungen des blonden Wesens über ihm hin.   
Was darauf folgte war ein nimmer endender Ansturm von Küssen, Händen denen Rudolf sich willenlos ausgeliefert sah, und süßen Schmerzen. Der Tod wusste was der Kronprinz brauchte, wonach sich seine Seele im Innersten sehnte, und er gab es ihm. Für diese eine Nacht musste er nicht der Prinz von Österreich - Ungarn oder der Sohn der berühmten Elisabeth sein, er konnte sich einfach fallen lassen und die verhasste Kontrolle an jemanden abgeben, der ihn durch die Dunkelheit führte wie ein strahlender Leuchtturm ein verlorenes Schiff.   
Rudolf wünschte sich im Nachhinein oft, diese Nacht hätte nie geendet.


	5. Chapter 5

Rudolf wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal so gut geschlafen hatte. Normalerweise brauchte er eine Ewigkeit, um sich in die sichere Dunkelheit des Schlafes zu flüchten, und auch dann kam sein erschöpfter Geist nur selten zur Ruhe. Zu wirr waren die Träume, die ihn Nacht für Nacht verfolgten, und zu real seine Ängste, die ihre klammernden Finger nicht von dem Kronprinzen lassen konnten.   
Anders war es in dieser Nacht gewesen.  
Rudolf schlief einen traumlosen Schlaf in den sicheren Armen des Todes. Selbst als dieser sich mit den ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne bedächtig aus dem Bett erhob, sich ankleidete, und einen letzten, unergründlichen Blick auf den schlafenden Prinzen warf, wachte dieser nicht auf. Ein letztes Zögern, gefolgt von dem sachten streifen einer Hand über eine blasse Wange, und der Tod war verschwunden. Als Rudolf Stunden später zu sich kam, war es fast Mittag.  
Träge blinzelte der junge Prinz in die gleißend hellen Sonnenstrahlen, und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was in der vergangenen Nacht geschehen war. Er fühlte sich seltsam leicht, beinahe gelöst, als habe ihm jemand einen Teil der Last von den Schultern genommen, die er bereits von Kindesbeinen an getragen hatte. Was war nur passiert?  
Und dann war die Erinnerungen wider da, so heftig und überwältigend, als habe ihm jemand einen Schlag in die Magengrube versetzt. Der Raum schien sich um Rudolf zu drehen, und im nächsten Moment lag er wieder auf dem Bett, beide Hände an die Schläfen gepresst, während die Ereignisse des vergangenen Abends mit aller Macht auf ihn einströmten.  
Er hatte mit dem Tod geschlafen.   
Er, Rudolf, Kronprinz von Österreich – Ungarn, Sohn der großen Elisabeth, hatte mit dem Tod geschlafen. Dem wohl gefährlichstem, und verschlagenstem Geschöpf dieses Planeten, einer Kreatur so gewissenlos, und bedrohlich, dass er in der Lage war, ganze Nationen in den Untergang zu stürzen. Was hatte er nur getan?!  
Nie zuvor war der Kronprinz sich so Leichtsinnig vor gekommen. Er hatte sich diesem gefährlichsten aller Feind vollkommen wehrlos in die Arme geworfen, hatte dem Trost und dem Frieden den dieser verhieß, willenlos nach gegeben. Und das schlimmste daran war: Er würde es jederzeit wider tun.   
Auch wenn die neu gewonnene Kraft des Schlafes und der Ruhe Rudolfs Körper durchströmte wie frisches Quellwasser, so wusste er doch genau, dass er niemals die Stärke aufbringen würde, sich dem Tod endgültig zu entziehen. Ei Teil von ihm würde immer die willige Marionette bleiben, deren Fäden in den Fingern des Todes lagen, diesen kühlen, kontrollierenden Fingern, die ihre schmerzhaften Male über seinen ganzen Körper verteilt hatten, und deren Berührung er noch immer auf seiner Haut spüren konnte.   
Das Herz in Rudolfs Brust pochte so heftig gegen seine Rippen, als wollte es die Grenzen des neu gewonnenen Lebens austesten. Und dennoch, auch wenn dem jungen Prinzen milde bewusst war, auf was für ein gefährlichstes Spiel er sich eingelassen hatte, so konnte er doch nicht von sich behaupten, dass er dies bereute. Zu sehr hatte ihn dieses faszinierende Wesen mit dem spöttischem Lachen und dem weißblondem Haar in seinen Bann gezogen. Er konnte die Gefühle nicht zu Ordnen, die bei den Gedanken an den Tod in seinem Herzen aufstiegen, sie waren zu widersprüchlich und bedrohlich, als das er es fertiggebracht hätte, sich ihnen in vollem Umfang zu stellen.   
Eines konnte Rudolf nach der vergangenen Nacht jedoch mit Bestimmtheit sagen: Er war nicht bereit auf zu geben. Weniger als je zuvor. Der Trost, und die Stärke die er aus der Umarmung des Todes gezogen hatte, gaben ihm neuen Auftrieb. So widersprüchlich das auch klingen mochte, der Tod hatte ihm die Kraft gegeben für das Leben zu kämpfen.   
Es war noch nicht Zeit für ihn zu sterben.  
Österreich stand im Zeichen des Umbruchs, das Volk litt unter dem Starrsinn seines Vaters, und er wollte verdammt sein, wenn er starb, ohne wenigstens den Versuch der Veränderung unternommen zu haben. Kampflos würde er nicht aufgeben.  
Mit neu entfachter Entschlossenheit im Herzen schwang Rudolf sich über die Bettkante und suchte nach den Kleidungsstücken, die noch immer überall im Raum verteilt lagen. Die meisten waren zerrissen, so dass er sich neue suchen musste.   
Der junge Prinz hatte sich so eben fertig angekleidet, als ihn ein Klopfen an der Tür aus seinen Gedanken riss.  
„Herein.“  
„Euer Hoheit?“ Ein älterer Diener stand im Türrahmen. „Der Kaiser schickt nach euch. Es wird zu einem Empfang ob der Rückkehr der Kaiserin Elisabeth geladen. Eure Anwesenheit wird erbeten.“  
Für einen Augenblick kehrte die alte Furcht zurück, und der junge Prinz fühlte erneut die Angst in sich aufsteigen, ob des erneuten Aufeinandertreffens mit seiner Mutter. Der Schatten, aus dem er nie hervortreten konnte, der Kaiserin, der er einfach nie gewachsen sein würde, und der Mutter die ihn nie geliebt hatte. Doch nach einem weiteren Herzschlag war diese Furcht bereits verschwunden und wich kühler Entschlossenheit. Er war kein kleiner Junge mehr, Elisabeth hatte keine endlose Macht mehr über sein Schicksal. Und am wichtigsten von allem: Er war nicht mehr allein. Der junge Prinz war bereit, sich seiner Familie zu stellen.  
„Ein Empfang also,“ verkündete Rudolf mit einem bitterem Lächeln auf den Lippen; „Nun, der Wunsch meiner Eltern sei mir Befehl. Ich werde zur Begrüßung meiner geschätzten Frau Mutter erscheinen.“


	6. Chapter 6

Der Empfang zu Ehren Elisabeths fand im Ballsaal des Schlosses statt. Der Raum war so überladen geschmückt, das Rudolf ihn kaum wieder erkannte, obwohl er hier bereits zahllose Feste gefeierte hatte. An den Wänden wandten sich golden glitzernde Girlanden entlang, wie unzählige kleine Schlangen, und die Tische bogen sich unter der Last ihrer exotischen Speisen. Körbeweise Blumen in allen Formen und Farben fanden sich über den gesamten Saal verteilt und wetteiferten mit den herausgeputzten Gästen um die größte Farbenpracht. Der Kaiser hatte sich die Begrüßung seiner Frau einiges kosten lassen.  
Als Rudolf von seinem Standpunkt am Rande der Tanzfläche seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ, legte sich ein bitteres Lächeln über seine Lippen.   
Wie dekadent und eitel dieser ganze verkommene Hofstaat doch war! Alle Lachten sie gekünstelte, machten Knickse und fadenscheinige Verbeugungen, während sie sich mit Leuten die sie nicht leiden konnten über Dinge das Maul zerrissen, die sie nicht verstanden. Der junge Prinz hätte wetten mögen, dass kein Einziger von ihnen hier war, weil er sich wirklich über die Rückkehr der Kaiserin freute. Nein, sicher nicht. Sie waren hier um sich zu betrinken, im Rausch der Nacht ihr eintöniges, bedeutungsloses Leben zu ersticken und mit dem Klatsch der Hofgesellschaft ihrem leeren Dasein einen kuzzeitigen Sinn zu verleihen, denn sie genau so schnell wieder vergessen würden, wie den Geschmack des Weines in ihren Mündern.   
Zusammenkünfte wie diese führten Rudolf ein Mal mehr all die Dinge vor Augen, die ihm das Leben bei Hofe zur Hölle machten. Hätte ihn in diesem Moment jemand gefragt, weswegen die Verzweiflung über die Jahre zu seinem ständigen Begleiter geworden war, so hätte dieser Raum alle Antworten enthalten.  
Bereits nach wenigen Minuten genervt von der Dekadenz der Adeligen ließ Rudolf den Blick durch den Raum schweifen, auf der Suche nach dem Anlass des heutigen Abends, der hoch geschätzten Kaiserin. Seinen Vater hatte er bereits zu Gesicht bekommen. Franz hatte sich mit ungewöhnlich verkniffener Minen mit einigen älteren Adeligen unterhalten, selbst für seine Verhältnisse hatte er verhärmt gewirkt. Es musste seltsam sein, seine Frau nach all den Jahren und all dem Streit wieder bei Hofe zu wissen, zu mal Rudolf keine Ahnung hatte wie die Dinge zwischen seine Eltern derzeit standen. Beinahe verspürte der junge Prinz einen Anflug von Mitleid mit seinem Vater.  
Aufmerksam wanderten seine Augen erneut über die buntgekleidete Menschenmenge hinweg, auf der Suche nach Elisabeth. Er hielt Ausschau nach einer größeren Menge von Hofdamen, ein Knäul aufgeregt schnatternder Gänse für gewöhnlich, die seine Mutter meist auf Schritt und Tritt umringten.   
Seltsam, wo steckt sie nur, dachte Rudolf mit einem Aufwallen gemischter Gefühle in seinem Innersten. Einerseits wollte er Elisabeth nach all der Zeit unbedingt wiedersehen, erfahren was in den Monaten und Jahren aus seiner Mutter geworden war, und ob die stolze Maske der unnahbaren Kaiserin unter dem Hammer der Zeit Risse erhalten hatte. Andererseits fürchtete er sich auch vor einem Zusammentreffen. Wenn seine Mutter ihn nach all der Zeit noch immer so kalt, so herablassend und distanziert behandeln würden, ja wenn er herausfinden sollte, dass er ihr immer noch nicht standhalten konnte, wusste der junge Prinz nicht wie er reagieren würde. Der Gedanke ihr nach wie vor unterlegen zu sein, rief eine alt bekannte Angst, einen nie vergessenen Schmerz in ihm wach, und ein Teil von Rudolf verachtete sich dafür. Schmerz war ein Zeichen von Schwäche, und die hatte sich ein Prinz zu versagen.   
Nicht, dass dies bisher besonders gut geklappt hätte, flüsterte eine kleine spöttische Stimme in Rudolfs Ohr. Erschrocken wirbelte der Prinz herum, ertappt in seinen eigenen Gedanken.   
Doch da stand niemand neben ihm. Verwundert drehte er den Kopf nach allen Seiten, nur um festzustellen, das er sich nicht in der Hörweite von irgendjemandem befand.   
Verdammt! Rudolf lief ein kalter Schauder über den Rücken. Seine Begegnung mit dem Tod hatte ihn offenbar in mehr als einer Hinsicht beeinflusst, wenn er jetzt schon seine Stimme zu hören glaubte. Als habe er nicht genug Sorgen. Mit leicht geröteten Wangen versuchte der junge Prinz die Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht bei Seite zu schieben.   
Leichter gesagt als getan. Verdammt, wenn der Tod das wüsste, wäre sein selbstgefälliges Lächeln vermutlich gar nicht mehr von seinem Gesicht zu wischen.  
„Du?!“  
Ein lauter, beinahe panischer Ausruf ließ Rudolf herum fahren. Der junge Prinz brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, wer da hinter ihm stand.  
„Mutter?!“  
Voller Erstaunen hatte sich das Wort aus seinem Mund geschlichen. Es hallte in seinem Innersten wieder, wie ein lauter Aufschrei und war doch nicht mehr als ein Flüstern auf blassen Lippen.  
Vor ihm stand niemand anderes als Kaiserin Elisabeth, Herrscherin von Österreich - Ungarn. Sie wirkte überraschend schmal und blass in ihrem riesigen cremfarbenen Ballkleid, und mit den offenen braunen Locken, die hier und da von kunstvollen Sternen und Perlen durchwirkt wurden. Sie war gealtert in den Jahren die sie auf Reisen, auf der Flucht vor ihren Pflichten und ihrer Familie verbracht hatte, und dennoch hafteten in ihren großen dunklen Augen noch immer die Züge eines jungen Mädchens. Ganz besonders dann, wenn sie voller Überraschung geradeaus starrten, so wie sie es jetzt taten. Man hätte denken können sie stände einem Geist gegenüber. Vielleicht tat sie das auch, denn auf Gewissen weiße war Rudolfs heutige Existenz dem Geist ihres eigenen Versagens geschuldet.  
Einen Augenblick lang starrten sich die Beiden unverwandt an, dann schaffte Sisi es schließlich als Erste ihre Sprache wider zu finden.  
„Verzeiht,“ begann sie, während ihre Überraschung langsam von ihr abperlte um einer altbekannten Würde Platz zu machen; „ich hielt euch für jemand anderen...“  
Erneut richtete sich der klare, durchdringende Blick ihrer braunen Augen auf den Kronprinzen, nur um im nächsten Moment einer erschrockenen Erkenntnis zu weichen; Rudolf?! Bist du das?!“  
Ein bitteres Lächeln verzog die Lippen des jungen Mannes, während er die Frau musterte, deren Schatten seit je her wie die Schwingen eines Raubvogels über seinem Leben aufragten. Die Mutter erkannte den Sohn nicht. Was hatte er auch erwartet...  
„Ja. Ich bin es.“  
Abwartend beobachtete er die Kaiserin, in der Hoffnung auf irgendeine Reaktion, ein noch so kleines Zeichen von Zuneigung oder zumindest von Interesse. Nichts. Ihr Gesicht blieb so glatt und schön wie die Abbildung auf einem Ölgemälde.  
„Du bist gewachsen.“ stellte Elisabeth schließlich fest, als würde sie eine Zimmerpflanze in ihrem Schlafgemach begutachten.  
„Nun, letztes Mal als wir uns gesehen haben war ich dreizehn,“ bemerkte Rudolf leise, wobei er sich nicht die Mühe machte den Vorwurf zu unterdrücken, der in seinen Worten mitschwang.  
Eine steile Falte erschien zwischen den zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen der Kaiserin, und ließ ihre schönen Züge verhärten; „ich war auf Reisen,“ bemerkte sie spitz; „ich war viel beschäftigt. Und in Wien gibt es nichts, was mich noch hält. Ich brauche meine Freiheit.“  
Rudolf zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, beinahe so als hätte Elisabeth ihn geschlagen. Hätte sie es wirklich getan, der Schmerz wäre tausend mal leichter zu ertragen gewesen. Die alte Trauer und der hilflose Zorn, stiegen wieder in dem Kronprinzen empor, wie Schwefeldünnste in der Hölle.  
„Es gibt nichts, was dich in Wien hält, ja?“ wiederholte er ihre Worte wie ein düsteres Mantra; „nicht mal deine Familie? Oder deine Kinder? Ist dein Herz so steinern geworden, das dir keiner von uns mehr etwas bedeutete?“ Seine Worte waren leise und ohne Emotion, aber dennoch zuckte Sisi vor ihm zurück, als habe er sie angeschrien.  
„Wie kannst du es wagen?!“ rief die Kaiserin so laut, dass einige Umstehende die Köpfe hoben; „du hast kein Recht, über mich zu urteilen! Ich bin immer noch deine Mutter!“  
„Wenn du behauptest meine Mutter zu sein, dann verhalte dich doch ein mal so!“ zischte Rudolf in einem Anflug von aufkochendem Zorn zurück.  
Ein Teil von ihm konnte selbst nicht fassen, was er da gerade gesagt hatte, doch Elisabeths weit aufgerissenen Augen bestätigtem ihm, dass er seine Gedanken tatsächlich laut ausgesprochen hatte. Für eine Sekunde meinte der junge Prinz ein leises, vollklingendes Lachen an seinem Ohr zu vernehmen, vielleicht auch ein gehauchtes „gut gemacht“, doch das konnte auch nur Einbildung gewesen sein.  
„Was fällt dir ein!“ fauchte die Kaiserin, und riss Rudolf damit zurück in die Gegenwart; „du hast kein Recht mir Vorwürfe zu machen! Ich mag durch das Blut deine Mutter sein, aber ich bin auch die Kaiserin dieses Landes! Ich habe Wichtigeres zu tun, als mich mit Kindern zu befassen, die zu schwach sind, um ihren eigenen Weg zu gehen! Jemand der auf die Nähe anderer Menschen angewiesen ist, macht sich verletzlich und abhängig, nie kann dergleichen ein guter Herrscher werden!“ wutentbrannt kam Elisabeth einige Schritte auf den Prinzen zu gestürmt und funkelte ihn an wie eine entfesselte Furie; „Du wirst nie in der Lage sein zu begreifen was ich bin, oder was ich durchgemacht habe um so weit zu kommen! Du wirst es NIE so weit bringen wie ich! Du hast ja keine Ahnung mit was für Mächten ich mich eingelassen haben!“  
Jedes Wort der Kaiserin saß wie ein Messerstich in Rudolfs ungeschütztem Herz. Er fühlte sich seltsam benommen, beinahe krank vor Trauer und Enttäuschung. Kaum jemand weiß so gut, wo man am schwersten zu treffen ist, wie die eigene Mutter, selbst wenn sie eine meidet wie die Pest. Vielleicht hatte Sisi recht. Vielleicht war er tatsächlich zu schwach und zu feige um mit seinem verschwendeten Leben irgendetwas Sinnvolles anzufangen. Und dennoch... nicht in allem sollten diese kalten, grauen Augen und der grausame, schmale Mund recht behalten. Nicht in allem.  
„Nicht nur du bist unfassbaren Mächten nahe gekommen,“ flüsterte Rudolf tonlos; „nicht nur du, Mutter. Auch ich bin ihnen nahe gekommen. Sehr nahe.“  
Der Kronprinz hielt es nicht länger aus, mit den letzten Worten stürmte er aus dem Ballsaal, der ihm auf einen Schlag unerträglich voll erschien. Die Verzweiflung ob den Worten der Kaiserin überschwemmte ihn mit der Macht einer Sturmflut und er musste weg von all diesen neugierigen Augen und fragenden Blicken, bevor sie über ihn herein brach.  
Zu schaden. Wenn der junge Prinz sich noch ein mal umgewandt hätte, so wäre ihm der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seiner Mutter sicher nicht entgangen. Elisabeths schöne Züge waren zu einer Maske blanken Entsetzens versteinert.  
Doch Rudolf hatte kein Kraft mehr, um auch nur einen einzigen Blick zurück zu werfen. Mit von Wut und Schmerz zerrüttetem Körper und noch viel zerrütteterer Seele rannte er durch die Flure des Palastes. Er schaffte nur die halbe Strecke zu seinen Gemächern, bevor die Tränen ihm die Sicht verschleierten.  
Selbst wenn der Kronprinz sich noch ein mal umgewandt hätte, so wäre ihm die Gestalt wohl entgangen, die ihm augenblicklich aus dem Ballsaal gefolgt war. Beinahe so, als wäre sie ein langer, schwarzer Schatten.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi:)  
So hier das nächste Kapitel, frei nach dem Motto ich sollte mich schämen, tu´s aber nicht. Höhö.XD  
Ein paar Reviews wären super:)  
Viel Spaß<3

Kaum das Rudolf seine Gemächer erreicht hatte, ließ er die Tür mit einem lautem Krachen hinter sich ins Schloss fallen, und sank schwer Atmend gegen eines der Bücherregale. Er zitterte unkontrollierbar am ganzen Leib, und sein wilder, gehetzter Herzschlag dröhnte in seinen Ohren wie das Donnern ferner Trommelschläge. Seine Sicht war von salzigen Tränen verschleiert, und der ganze Raum schien sich wie im Rausch um ihn zu drehen.   
In seinem Innersten kämpften ein dutzend widersprüchlicher Gefühle gegeneinander, eines undurchsichtiger als das andere. Der Schmerz über das verhalten seiner Mutter brannte wie eine frisch aufgerissenen Narbe, und ein Teil seiner Selbst drohte unter der angestauten Verzweiflung und der Wut endgültig zusammen zu brechen. Einzig und allein ein winziges, abgelegenes Stück seines Geistes verspürte einen leisen Triumph, darüber der Mutter nach all den Jahren ein Mal genau das gesagt zu haben, was er wirklich dachte. Sisis Gesichtsausdruck würde er seinen Lebtag nicht mehr vergessen.  
Dennoch reichte der schmale Sieg über die Kaiserin kaum aus, um ihn aus seiner Bestürzung zu reisen, und die Verzweiflung brandetet in heißen Wellen über ihn hinweg. Rudolf konnte nicht sagen, was er als nächstes getan hätte, vielleicht einen furchtbaren Fehler begangen, vielleicht der Verlockung einer der silbrigen Klingen an der Wand nach gegeben, wenn das Schicksal im selben Augenblick nicht andere Pläne gehabt hätte. Als habe er nur auf den richtigen Moment gewartet, barsten im nächsten Wimpernschlag die Türen zu Rudolfs Gemächern erneut auf, und kein geringerer als der Tod höchstselbst kam hereingestürmt.   
Einen kurzen Augenblick lang musterte der Blonde den Prinzen aus leuchtenden, blauen Augen, die so tief und unergründlich Glänzten, als wären sie aus dem Urmaterial des Universums erschaffen. Rudolf fuhr ein kalter Schauer durch die Glieder, als er den ungebetenen Gast vor sich auftauchen sah, dessen Blick durch seinen bloßen Körper bis ins Innerste seiner Seele vor zu dringen schien. Dann, entgegen all seiner Erwartungen, verzogen sich die Lippen des Todes zu einem breiten Grinsen, und im nächsten Moment war der Raum erfüllt von schallendem Gelächter.   
Der Tod lachte und lachte, er hatte den Kopf mit der hellen Haarmähne in einer gerade zu menschlichen Geste zurück geworfen, und wurde von einem so heftigem Lachkrampf geschüttelt, dass er sich neben dem Prinzen an der Kante des Schreibtisches abstützen musste.   
Rudolf beobachtete ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, wobei er den Schmerz in seiner Brust wie eine stechende Flamme aufflackern spürte. Machte es dem Tod etwa Spaß, ihn so schwach, so verletzt zu sehen, nach all dem was zwischen ihnen gewesen war?! Der Gedanke traf ihn mehr als er zugeben wollte.   
Ein Mal mehr schien der Tod seine Überlegungen gehört zu haben, denn er hörte abrupt auf zu Lachen, und wandte ihm sein vor Spott leuchtendes Gesicht zu.  
„Nicht doch, kleiner Prinz,“ sagte er gut gelaunt, und hob eine Hand um Rudolf die Tränen von den Wangen zu wischen. Der Kronprinz konnte nicht verhindern, dass er zusammenzuckte, als das kühle Leder über seine bloße Haut strich. „Ich lache nicht über euch,“ fuhr der Blonde amüsiert fort; „ich lache über SIE! Oh, verdammt, hast du ihr Gesicht gesehen?!“ Ein erneutes Kichern schüttelte den Tod, und er brauchte einige Zeit um sich wieder zu fangen. „Nie, niemals zuvor, habe ich die große Kaiserin so schockiert gesehen! Das hast du wirklich gut gemacht, mein Kleiner! Selten habe ich beobachtet, dass es jemand geschafft hätte, durch die Maske ihres hübschen Gesichts zu ihren Emotionen vor zu dringen, geschweige den, welche bei ihr auszulösen. Wirklich, äußerst unterhaltsam!“  
„Du fandest das lustig?!“ rief Rudolf mit einer Mischung aus plötzlicher Wut und Empörung aus. „Meine geschätzte Mutter, gibt mir ein Mal mehr zu verstehen, dass ich ihr scheißegal bin, und du amüsierst dich darüber?!“  
Zornig wischte er die Hand des Todes bei Seite, woraufhin dieser ein leises Seufzen ausstieß, als habe er ein trotziges, kleines Mädchen vor sich und nicht den Kronprinzen von Österreich.  
„Ich habe bereits gesagt, ich lache nicht wegen euch. Ich amüsiere mich höchstens darüber, dass eure Mutter Bekanntschaft mit menschlichen Gefühlen macht,“ erwiderte der Tod, mit einer Stimme, aus deren Unterton ein Hauch von Ungeduld, ja fast, von Bedrohung schwang. „Und ihr solltet euch besser überlegen, was ihr mir an den Kopf werft, ihr habt nicht, so viele Freunde, dass ihr es euch leisten könntet mich zu vergraulen. Nicht wahr, kleiner Prinz?“  
Am liebsten wäre Rudolf reflexartig ein Stück nach hinten gewichen, aber der Schreibtisch stand in seinem Rücken, und der Tod, dessen natürlich voll bewusst, stand mit einem mal dicht vor ihm, viel zu dicht. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie die Wut in seinem Innersten sich auflöste, und langsam einem anderen, schwer zu deutenden Gefühl Platz machte.  
„Nicht, dass ich uns als Freunde bezeichnen würde, wenn ich so recht darüber nachdenke,“ schnurrte der Blonde, und fuhr mit einem Finger wie zufällig über Rudolfs Brust, bis hinauf zu seiner Kehle; „nein, ich hätte da was anderes im Sinn...“  
„Was denn?“ der Kronprinz war sich bewusst, dass seine Stimme zitterte, aber, die geringe Distanz zwischen ihren Körpern und die melodische, leicht spottende Stimme des Anderen machten es ihm unmöglich einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er zuckte zusammen, als der Tod mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung sein Handgelenke ergriff, und die Handflächen hinter ihm auf das kühle Holz des Schreibtisches drückte, so das der Prinz ihm nicht ausweichen konnte. Mit einem diabolischen Lächeln lehnte der Blonde sich so weit nach vorne, dass sein Atem das Ohr des jungen Prinzen streifte und flüsterte mit einer Stimme, dass sich ihm alle Nackenhaare aufstellten: „Nun, ich glaube, du bist alt genug um zu wissen, was der Begriff Liebhaber bedeutete, mein kleiner Prinz.“  
Liebhaber?! Rudolf erschauderte, unfähig den Blick von dem unwirklich schönen Gesicht des Todes vor ihm zu wenden, geschweige den, sich aus seinem Griff zu winden. Währe er ehrlich zu sich selbst gewesen, hätte er einräumen müssen, dass er dies auch gar nicht wollte. Alle Gedanken an Elisabeth, und den Streit, der ihn noch vor wenigen Minuten so beschäftigt hatte waren hinweg gewischt, wie Regentropfen von einer Fensterscheibe, als der Tod sich gegen den Prinzen lehnte, und sein Lippen in einem spielerischem Kuss einfing.  
Mund traf auf Mund, Zunge auf Zunge, und Rudolfs eben noch aufgescheuchte Gedanken wurden zu einer wilden, unzusammenhängenden Masse aus Gefühlen und Eindrücken. Ehe er sich versah, hatte der Jüngere die Arme um den schlanken, dunklen Körper vor sich geschlungen, und zog ihn dichter zu sich heran, ohne den Kuss auch nur für einen Herzschlag zu unterbrechen. Er konnte spüren, wie der Tod selbstgefällige gegen seine Lippen grinste. Mistkerl.  
Liebhaber.  
Das Wort hallte wie ein seltsames Echo im Kopf des Prinzen wider, als sich eine Hand des Todes kraftvoll in seinen Haaren vergrub, und sich das Holz der Tischkante Schmerzhaft in seinen Rücken zu bohren begann. Es war ihm gleich. Elisabeths Worte waren längst vergessen, uns seine volle Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf das hier und jetzt, auf dieses boshafte, schöne Geschöpf, das ihm im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Lippen verschlossen hatte. Selbst wenn der Tod nur mit ihm gespielt, ihn benutzt, oder verlacht hätte, Rudolf hätte es nicht gleichgültiger sein können. Nichts zählte für ihn, außer der Augenblick.  
„Gut so,“ flüsterte der Tod leise gegen seine Lippen, „du solltest dich nicht von so etwas banalem wie deinen Gedanken oder diesem Königreich ablenken lassen. Du gehörst jetzt mir.“  
„Ach?“ Rudolf blickte dem Blonden mit einem letzten Rest von Trotz entgegen. Ihre Lippen hatten sich kaum von einander gelöst, und die kühlen blauen Augen funkelten wie einladende, tiefe Seen, in deren Abgrund man sich wunderbar verlieren konnte. „Und wer sagt das?“  
„Dein Herz, kleiner Prinz. Dein wunderbares, schlagendes, wildes Herz.“   
Der Blick des Todes schien zu leuchten, als er wie zur Untermalung seiner Worte eine entblößte Hand unter das Hemd des Prinzen gleiten ließ. Ein Schauder fuhr durch Rudolfs Körper, als er die kühlen Finger so gefährlich sanft über seine bloße Haut streifen lies. Das brennende Verlangen gemischt mit den Erinnerungen an die vorangegangene Nacht stiegen in ihm auf, und erfüllten seinen Verstand mit Gedanken, die noch bis vor kurzen mehr als unaussprechlich gewesen wären.   
„Du verschlagenes Monster.“ flüsterte Rudolf, in einem Versuch, wütend zu klingen, auch wenn seine Stimme nur als raues Wispern in dem Zimmer widerhallte.  
„Oh ja,“ grinste der Tod süffisant; „aber sag mir nicht, du würdest es nicht genießen.“  
Das war zu viel für Rudolf. Gierig stürzte er sich in einer erneuten Kuss, den der Tod mit nie gekannter Heftigkeit erwiderte. Rudolf schmeckte Blut auf seiner Zunge, doch es war ihm gleich, als, die Hand des Todes auf seiner nackten Haut immer tiefer wanderte, und er im nächsten Moment rückwärts auf den Schreibtisch gedrückt wurde. Er konnte nicht genau sagen wie, aber in Sekundenschnelle hatten sowohl der Prinz als auch der Tod ihre Hemden und Jacken verloren, teils zerfetzt zu Leinen und Samtresten auf dem Parkett.  
Rudolf packte den Tod an den Schultern und zerrte ihn zu sich auf die Schreibtischplatte, das Feuer, dass durch seinen ganzen Körper zu brennen schien überraschte ihn selbst in seinem Ausmaß. Der Tod jedoch schien sich darüber nur zu amüsieren, er ließ keine Zentimeter von Rudolfs Haut unberührt, seine Zähne und Lippen hinterließen ihre Male auf Rudolfs Hals.   
„Jetzt bist du wahrlich vom Tod gezeichnet,“ flüsterte der Blonde amüsiert, während er sich quälend langsam an Rudolfs Körper hinab arbeitete.   
„wenn du mich umbringen willst, dann mach so weiter,“ stöhnte der Prinz mit einer Stimme, die er kaum noch als seine eigenen erkennen konnte; „du...du...verdammter Liebhaber!“  
Er konnte den Tod leise Lachen hören, als dieser sich daran machte sie auch ihrer restlichen Kleidung zu entledigen. Es war anders als in der ersten Nacht, Rudolf wusste was ihn erwartete, uns seine Ungeduld wuchs mit jeder quälend langsamen Bewegung des Hellhaarigen über ihm. Der junge Prinz war weniger passiv, und so zeichnete sich mehr als ein mal Überraschung auf dem schönen Gesicht des Todes, als der Jüngere ihn ruckartig zu sich heran zog, oder ihn seinerseits auf den Holztisch niederdrückte, auch wenn der Blonde die eigentliche Kontrolle behielt. Zu meist begnügte der Tod sich damit, die verschränkten Hände des Prinzen auf die Tischplatte unter ihm zu drücken, so dass Rudolf seinen Berührungen gnadenlos ausgeliefert war.  
Der Jüngere nahm die Nacht wie durch einen milden Schleier war, die Spielereien seines Liebhabers ließen ihn seine Körper auf eine Weise spüren, wie er es nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Ein, zwei mal hörte Rudolf sich selbst wie aus weiter Ferne schreien, doch niemand schien ihn zu hören, was an der Abgeschiedenheit seines Zimmers, oder vielleicht auch an etwas völlig anderem liegen möchte.  
„Du...bringst mich...um,“ hatte Rudolf zwischendurch gestöhnt, und der Tod hatte mit den Lippen am Ohr des Prinzen zurück geflüstert; „Eines Tages? Bestimmt.“  
Rudolf wäre es egal gewesen.  
Die Hitze ihrer Körper und der kalte Schweiß auf seiner Haut schien seine Ängste förmlich aus ihm heraus zu brennen.  
Irgendwann, fand der junge Prinz sich am Ende seiner Kräfte zwischen den zerwühlten Laken seines Himmelbettes wieder, ohne sich daran zu erinner wann oder wie er dort hin gekommen war. Einen Herzschlag lang zuckte er zusammen, da er dachte alleine zu sein. Doch schon im nächsten Moment schlang sich ein Arm um seinen Oberkörper und weiches, helles Haar kitzelte seine Schulter. „Schlaf, mein Prinz,“ flüsterte die vertraute Stimme so sanft, dass es nur eine Illusion sein konnte; „schlaf, du hast es dir verdient.“  
Wie auf Befehl fielen Rudolf die Augen zu, und er sank in einen Welt, fernab der üblichen Albträume.   
Dieses mal schlief der Tod an seiner Seite.  
Liebhaber.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi:)  
Hier geht´s mal mit einem kleinen Perspektivenwechsel weiter:)  
Enjoy& lasst mir Kommentare da:D

Die ersten Strahlen der goldenen Morgensonne fielen leuchtenden Pfeilen gleich in Prinz Rudolfs Schlafgemach und tauchten das Zimmer in sanftes Licht. Es konnte nicht später als sechs Uhr morgens sein, denn die Vögel vor dem Fenstern hatten kaum ihre Stimmen erhoben um die neuen Stunden zu begrüßen. Egal ob dieser Tag von Glück und leuchtender Schönheit erhellt oder in Bitterkeit und Blut getränkt sein würde, den Spatzen, Amseln und Drosseln im Garten war es gleich, sie besangen einen Morgen wie den anderen.  
Der Kronprinz von Österreich-Ungarn schlief noch immer wie eine Märchengestalt zwischen den zerwühlten Seidenlaken seines Himmelbettes, das Gesicht im Schlaf so unschuldig wie das eines Kindes.  
Doch auch wenn der junge Mann sich noch nicht den Weg aus dem Reich seiner Träume zurück in die Wirklichkeit erkämpft hatte, so hatte die Gestalt an seiner Seite sich doch längst erhoben.  
Neben dem Prinzen auf der Bettkante saß ein Geschöpf, dem weder Schlaf noch Traum hätte Unschuld vor heucheln könne, dies lag nicht in seiner Natur.  
Der Tod hatte sich längst wieder in seine kühle dunkle Kleidung gehüllt, der schwarze Mantel umschloss die schlanke Gestalt, und das goldene Haar, um das ihn jeder Engel beneidet hätte, viel ihm bis auf die Schultern.  
Auch die schwarzen Handschuhe waren wieder wie eine zweite Haut über die schlanken Finger gestreift, mit denen ihr Besitzer dem schlafenden Prinzen sanft durch die Haare fuhr.  
Eigentlich hatte der Tod nicht vorgehabt so lange zu bleiben.  
Er hätte längst verschwinden können, eigentlich hätte er es sogar tun müssen, schließlich hatte selbst er seine Verpflichtungen, aber dennoch schaffte er es nicht sich von dem Jüngling loszureißen. Der Anblick des schlafenden Kronprinzen wirkte eine seltsame Faszination auf ihn aus, was vielleicht daran liegen mochte das man den Schlaf ohne weiteres als kleinen Bruder des Todes bezeichnen konnte, oder möglicherweise auch nur daran, dass er den Jungen an sich so faszinierend fand.  
Im Grunde seines Wesens wusste der Tod das dies eine beunruhigende, ja geradezu bedrohliche Entwicklung was, aber es kümmerte ihn im Moment weit aus weniger als es sollte.   
Nie zuvor hatte es ein Sterblicher geschafft, ihn der Art in seinen Bann zu ziehen, wie Rudolf. Sicher, Sissi war nahe daran gewesen, aber die Art und Weiße wie diese einst so faszinierende Frau es Stück für Stück geschafft hatte ihr eins so lebendiges, gefühlvolles Herz zu einem kalten, steinernen Abbild seines einstigen Selbst werden zu lassen, hatte sein Interesse an ihr ersticken lassen wie eine Flamme im Regen. Noch dazu kam die Art und Weiße wie sie ihre Kinder behandelt hatte, insbesondere diesen Sohn, der nun so seelenruhig neben ihm schlief. Auch wenn der Tod nicht alle menschlichen Emotionen verstehen konnte, und viele ihm schlichtweg überflüssig erschienen, so hatte er doch im Laufe der Jahre die Beobachtung gemacht, das selbst die meisten Tiere ihre Jungen besser versorgten, als viele Menschen es mit ihren Kindern taten. Die Kaiserin bildete da keine Ausnahme.   
Als der Tod Elisabeth auf dem Ball erblickt hatte, war sie ihm wie eine Marionette der früheren Kaiserin erschienen, die wie an Fäden gezogen in einem juwelenbesetztem Kleid über das Paket getanzt war, und so hölzern gelacht hatte, dass es in den Ohren weh tat. Die Jahre der Einsamkeit und des Egoismus mochten ihrer Schönheit keinen Abbruch getan haben, doch ihre Seele hatten sie auf eine Art verfallen lassen, der er nichts abgewinnen konnte. Wenn man eine leuchtende Frühlingsrose pflückte und nach allen Mitteln der Kunst einbalsamierte, blieb ihre Pracht äußerlich erhalten, doch der Duft ging dabei auf ewig verloren.  
Ganz anders verhielt es sich mit dem jungen Prinz, der keine Handbreit entfernt von dem leibhaftigem Tod auf der Matratze ruhte, tollkühn oder vielleicht auch nur wahnsinnig genug in seiner Gegenwart so ruhig zu schlafen wie ein Kind.  
Dieser Mensch hatte etwas ungemein faszinierendes an sich, etwas das den Tod in seinen Bann schlug. Nicht ein mal er selbst konnte genau benennen was es war, doch irgendetwas an Rudolf machte es ihm unmöglich auch nur den Blick von ihm zu heben, geschweigeden sich zu erheben und zu gehen. Dem Tod war bewusst, dass er im Begriff was sich auf ein gefährliches Spiel einzulassen, wenn er sich weiterhin in der Nähe dieses Sterblichen aufhielt, aber gleichzeitig war ihm klar, dass er seine Gesellschaft nicht meiden wollte.   
Nie zuvor hatte der Tod einen Menschen getroffen, in dessen Inneren so viel verschieden Emotionen tobten. Rudolfs Trauer und Melancholie hatten sich wie ein Brandmal seit frühster Kindheit tief in seine Seele eingefressen, und manchmal war sein Wunsch zu sterben und all dem Elend in seinem Leben zu entfliehen so intensiv, dass dessen Morbidität sogar den Tod selbst überraschte. Doch dann wieder gab es da diesen unbändigen Lebenswillen, dieses ungezügelte, lebendige Feuer, dass in Rudolfs Herzen brannte und sich mit aller Kraft gegen die drohende Düsternis und das Ende einer irdischen Existenz stemmte. Es war ganz so, als sei der junge Prinz erfüllt von den Grundsätzen des Lebens selbst.   
Faszinierend.  
Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf die Lippen des Todes, als er Rudolf mit einer behanschuhten Hand über die blasse Wange fuhr.  
Als Ende allen Lebens war der Tod kein Geschöpf, dass dazu veranlagt war alle menschlichen Emotionen zu empfinden, oder sich länger als notwendig in die Leben der Sterblichen einzumischen, aber dennoch wies er in den letzten Dekaden eine beunruhigende Tendenz dazu auf.  
Auch wenn er sich selbst nicht vollkommen sicher war, warum, so wusste der Tod doch eines mit Gewissheit: Er würde Rudolf nicht mehr von der Seite weichen.   
Dieser Junge gehörte jetzt ihm.  
Auch wenn es ihm eigentlich nicht gestattet war, so musste er sich dennoch eingestehen, dass er den Prinzen mochte. Sehr mochte.   
Von seinem faszinierendem Charakter bis hin zu Rudolfs hübschem Äußeren, dessen er sich so wenig bewusst schien, übte alles an ihm eine sowohl geistige als auch körperliche Anziehung auf ihn aus.  
Was für ein wahnsinniger Junge, den Tod höchstselbst als Liebhaber zu akzeptieren.  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen registrierte der Blonde, dass die Lichtstrahlen der Morgensonne immer heller wurden, und langsam aber sicher seine geliebten, schwarzen Schatten in die Ecken des Raumes zurückdrängten.   
Es war an der Zeit für ihn seinen Pflichten nachzugehen.  
Doch noch bevor der Tod sich von Rudolfs Bett erhob um sein Gemach zu verlassen, beugte er sich ein letztes mal nach Vorne und drückte dem schlafendem Jüngling einen sachten Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Auf bald, mein kleiner Prinz,“ flüsterte der Blonde, die Lippen dicht an Rudolfs Ohr; „ich muss nun gehen, aber dennoch werde ich nie weit weg sein. Schon bald werden wir uns wiedersehen, uns bis dahin...such mich in den langen, dunklen Schatten mein kleiner Geliebter.“  
Eine letzte bedachte Berührung, ein leises Lachen, und der Tod entschwand wieder in die Düsternis, aus der er gekommen war.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi:)  
Heute kommen gleich zwei Kapitel auf einmal:D  
Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß an der Story und lasst mir ein paar Kommentare da<3

Es war bereits später Nachmittag, und in dem scheinbar so märchenhaften Schloss herrschte rege Betriebsamkeit. Bedienstet huschten durch die Gänge, beladen mit Obstkörben, Kleidungsstücken oder den unzähligen Kosmetikprodukten, die sich die Kaiserin aus aller Welt zu schicken lies. Auch die weitläufigen Gärten, in denen die Hofdamen zwischen den blühenden Rosenbüschen flanierten, waren erfüllt von Licht und Leben. Die Edelleute unterhielten sich im Schatten der Kirschbäume und die Bienen summten zwischen den winzigen Blüten umher, die in der Farbe eines frischen Leichentuchs erblühten.  
Der Kronprinz von Österreich-Ungarn stand am halb offenem Fenster seines Schlafgemaches, von wo aus er das bunte Treiben beobachten konnte, ohne selbst gesehen zu werden.  
Gedanken verloren blinkte er in die Gärten hinaus, wobei seine linke Hand geistesabwesend immer wieder über den Kopf einer kleinen aschfahlen Katze strich, die vor ihm auf dem Fenstersims saß.  
Das Tier war ein heimatloser, kleiner Streuner, der seit einem halbem Jahr immer wieder vor seinem Fenster auftauchte, und ihn jedes mal so lange mit seinen traurigen grünen Augen anblinzelte, bis er es schließlich herein ließ. Irgendwann hatte er sogar angefangen die Katze zu füttern. Vielleicht aus Mitleid, oder einfach nur aus einer Spur schlechten Gewissens heraus, als habe er dem Tier gegenüber eine halb vergessene Geschichte aus seiner Kindheit wieder gut zu machen. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass es nun immerhin ein Lebewesen in dem ganzen verdammten Schloss gab, das freiwillig seine Gesellschaft suchte.  
Obwohl, so wirklich stimmte das nun auch nicht mehr.  
Da war ja noch Tod.   
Vermutlich konnte man den nicht wirklich als Lebewesen zählen, aber immerhin als ein Geschöpf das ihm Beachtung schenkte, und das nicht gerade im negativen Sinn.  
Bei der Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht schoss dem jungen Prinzen schlagartig die Hitze ins Gesicht, und er musste dem Blick seines eigenen Spiegelbildes im Fenster ausweichen, fast als verurteile dieses ihn für seine Handlungen.  
Doch dem ist nicht so, dachte Rudolf mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns, während er ein weiteres mal über das Köpfchen der Katze strich, die sich mit einem leisen Schnurren seiner Handfläche entgegen drückte; ich bereue nichts. Nichts von alledem was ich in den letzten zwei Tagen getan habe würde ich ändern wollen. Egal was es für meine Zukunft bedeuten mag.  
Ihm war vage Bewusst, auf was für ein gefährliches Spiel er sich mit dem Tod eingelassen hatte, mit diesem schönen, gefährlichen Wesen, das jenseits des menschlich vorstellbaren Wandelte und an keine materiellen Regeln gebunden schien, gleich einem kalten Gott aus Marmor und Gold. Der Kronprinz war sich der Absichten des Todes ihm gegenüber immer noch unsicher, doch wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, hatte sein Geist schon lange aufgegeben diese zu hinterfragen. Selbst wenn der Tod ihn nur als Spielzeug benutzt, ja selbst wenn er ihm mit bloßen Händen das Herz aus der Brust gerissen hätte, so wäre es Rudolf mittlerweile egal gewesen. Zu sehr hatte er sich in diesem faszinierenden Spinnennetz aus blauen Augen und blonden Haaren verfangen, um ihm jetzt noch fern bleiben zu können.  
Was zur Hölle hat er nur mit mir gemacht?! Fragte sich der junge Prinz schaudernd, den Blick weiter starr aus dem Fenster gerichtet, und eine Hand im warmen Fell der Katze vergraben.  
Der Jüngling war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er das Klopfen an der Türe erst bemerkte, als jemand energisch mit der Hand gegen das Holz hämmerte. Erschrocken wandte Rudolf sich um, während die Katze mit gesträubtem Fell von der Fensterbank türmte. Hätte er gewusst wer da klopfte, so hätte er es dem Tier vielleicht nach getan,  
„Herein?!“ rief der junge Prinz halblaut, woraufhin die Tür langsam aufgezogen wurde.  
Beim Anblick seines Besuchers riss Rudolf überrascht die Augen auf. Er hätte einiges erwarte, aber nicht das ausgerechnet Kaiserin Elisabeths persönlich im Türrahmen stehen würde.  
Seine Mutter trug ein führ ihre Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich schlichtes, dunkelblaues Kleid, und ihre Haare waren zu einer für sie typischen Hochsteckfrisur aufgetürmt. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wirkte neutral und gelassen, aber ihre Augen musterten den jungen Prinzen mit einer Intensität, die diesen frösteln ließ. Beinahe so, als nehme sie ihn nun zum ersten mal wirklich war.  
„Guten Abend, Rudolf,“ begann sie mit höflicher Stimme, „stört es dich, wenn ich herein komme?“  
Der Angesprochene zögerte einen Moment, immer noch überrascht von dem plötzlichen auftauchen der Kaiserin, dann antwortet er vorsichtig: „nein...das nicht. Komm herein.“  
„Danke,“ ohne auf eine weiter Aufforderung zu warten zog Elisabeth die Tür hinter sich zu, und nahm auf dem Stuhl vor Rudolfs Schreibtisch Platz, das Gesicht unverwandt ihrem Sohn zu gedreht.  
Noch bevor der Kronprinz jedoch die Gelegenheit hatte seine Mutter zu fragen, was sie so plötzlich dazu bewegt hatte ihn zu besuchen, hob diese bereits die Stimme: „Ich bin nicht wegen des vergangenen Abends hier,“ begann sie rasch: „wir sind im Unguten auseinander gegangen, aber dies ist nicht der Zeitpunk um drüber zu sprechen. Wegen Belanglosigkeiten lohnt es sich nicht zu Streiten.“  
Rudolf schnaubte leise. Niemand außer Elisabeth war in der Lage, zwanzig Jahre elterlicher Vernachlässigung als Belanglosigkeit zu bezeichnen, als ginge es hier um eine zerbrochen Teetasse.  
„Wenn du nicht wegen Belanglosigkeiten wie meinem Verhalten hier bist, worüber wünscht du dann mit mir zu sprechen, Mutter?“ fragte Rudolf, wobei er sich keine Mühe gab, den sarkastischen Unterton aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.  
Anstatt jedoch wie erwartet gereizt oder verärgert zu reagieren, legte die Kaiserin den Kopf zur Seite, und musterte Rudolf mit einem seltsamen, undurchdringlichem Blick. Dann murmelte sie leise: „Du bist anders geworden als ich es mir vorgestellt habe. Ich dachte du wärst härter, grober, weist du? Mehr wie dein Vater. Aber ich glaube, du hast mehr von mir. Du bist hübscher geworden, als ich vermutet habe.“  
Rudolf blinzelte Elisabeth überrascht an. Mit jedem Wort der Mutter stieg die Verwirrung des jungen Mannes, er konnte sich weder einen Reim auf diese beinahe freundlichen Worte machen, noch begriff er, was sie damit bezweckte. Er war sicher nicht so naiv anzunehmen, sie sein aus reiner Herzensgüte hier.   
Nein.  
Dazu hätte Rudolf davon ausgehen müssen, dass die Kaiserin überhaupt noch ein Herz hatte.  
„Weswegen bist du hier Mutter?“ fragte der junge Prinz schließlich, und versuchte in Elisabeths unergründlichem Gesicht zumindest den Ansatz einer Intension zu erkennen. Ohne Erfolg.  
Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille zwischen der Kaiserin und ihrem Sohn, eine so drückende, angespannte Stille, das Rudolfs eigener Herzschlag ihm in seinen Ohren unergründlich laut vorkam.  
Dann erhob Elisabeth plötzlich die Stimme, wobei sich ihre Augen unverwantd in die ihres Sohnes zu bohren schienen, wie zwei winzige, dunkle Flamen.  
„Halte dich von ihm fern.“  
Fünf Worte, die wie Kanonenschüsse zwischen ihnen durch die Luft halten. Rudolf fühlte sich, als habe man ihm so eben einen Schlag ins Gesicht versetzt.  
„Was?!“  
„Du hast mich verstanden. Halt dich von ihm fern,“ die Stimme der Kaiserin war noch immer vollkommen beherrscht, doch ihre Augen hatten bereits während des ersten Satzes einen verdächtigen Schimmer angenommen: „Er ist gefährlich. Viel gefährlicher als du es dir in deiner naiven Jugend je ausmalen könntest. Halt dich von ihm fern, oder er wird dich vernichten.“  
Ungläubig starrte der junge Prinz seine Mutter an, die immer noch mit dieser seltsamen Ruhe auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl saß, und über Dinge redet, von denen sie unmöglich etwas wissen konnte.   
„Ich glaube, es wäre besser wenn ihr jetzt geht, Mutter,“ brachte Rudolf schließlich mühsam hervor, und stieß sich von der Fensterbank ab, um die Kaiserin zur Türe zu geleiten.  
Was immer sie noch zu sagen hatte, er wollte es nicht hören. Egal was sie wusste oder nicht wusste, er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Und gleichgültig, was ihre Beweggründe sein mochten, nach all den Jahren der Vernachlässigung wollte er nicht ein mal einen Hauch von mütterlicher Besorgnis aus ihren Worten hören. Als ob SIE das Recht dazu hätte!  
Doch anstatt weiter auf den jungen Prinzen einzureden erhob sich die Kaiserin ohne weiteres, uns lies sich von ihrem Sohn zur Türe geleiten.  
Bevor sie jedoch durch die hölzerne Flügeltüre nach draußen schritt, wandte sich Elisabeth noch ein mal um, den Anflug eines traurigen Lächelns auf ihrem schönen Gesicht.  
„Denk an meine Worte,“ sprach sie so leise, dass Rudolf sich anstrengen musste um alles zu verstehen; „er wird dein Untergang sein.“  
Bitterer Zorn stieg in Rudolf auf, als er seine Mutter mit diesem wissenden Lächeln im Türrahmen stehen sah, wie ein gequälter Engel, der herabgestiegen war um eine törichten Sterblichen vor seinem eigenem Hochmut zu warnen. Vielleicht war es aber auch einfach nur der winzige, furchtsame Teil seiner selbst, der insgeheim fürchtete Elisabeth könne recht haben, der ihn dazu brachte sich noch ein mal nach vorne zu beugen, und der Kaiserin ihre Worte leise mit Gleichem zu vergelten.  
„Vielleicht hast du recht, und er wird mich ins Verderben reißen,“ hörte Rudolf sich selbst wie aus weiter Ferne flüstern; „aber weißt du was? Das ist mir vollkommen gleichgültig. Würde ER mir in diesem Moment eine Pistole an die Schläfe halten, so würde ich ihm noch mit Freuden die Kugel reichen. Denn ER war für mich da, als sich niemand sonst für mich interessiert hat. Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Tag, Mutter.“  
Dem Knall einer Kanone gleich, viel die Türe zwischen dem Prinzen und der Kaiserin ins Schloss, dass dünne Holz gleich einer untrennbaren Mauer.   
Auf der einen Seite ließ es eine aufgewühlten, junge Mann zurück, in dessen Herzen ein mal mehr ein undurchdringlicher Sturm der Gefühlte tobte, und auf der anderen Seite eine Mutter, die schweigend ihre Schritte den Gang hinab lenkte. Wäre Elisabeth in diesem Moment ein anderer Mensch begegnet, so wäre ihm eine einzelne glitzernde Träne aufgefallen, die einem Juwel gleich langsam die Wange der Kaiserin hinab rollte und sich schließlich als winziger Fleck im Spitzenkragen ihres Kleides verfing. Doch auch wenn gerade kein Mensch zu Gegend war, wer konnte schon sagen, ob es nicht vielleicht trotzdem jemand gesehen hatte.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi:)  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen& lasst mir doch ein paar Kommentare da<3

Nach dem Gespräch mit seiner Mutter hatte Rudolf eigentlich gedacht, der Tage könne nicht noch seltsamer werden.   
Wie eine aufgescheuchte Raubkatze war er in seinem Zimmre umher getigert, und hatte die Unterhaltung mit Elisabeth in seinem Kopf immer und immer wieder Revúe passieren lassen. Auch wenn er ihr gegenüber auf dem Ball am Vorabend eine Andeutung gemacht hatte, so war der junge Prinz doch mehr als überrascht gewesen, das sie um seine Vertrautheit mit dem Tod zu wissen schien. Es war gerade zu typisch für Elisabeth, so fand er, sich nach all den Jahr ihrer Abwesenheit und nach dem sie selbst den Tod so viele Male abgewiesen hatte, in dessen Verhältnis zu ihrem Sohn einzumischen.   
Er wird dein Untergang sein. Pah! Als ob sie eine Ahnung hatte, wovon sie redete!  
Vielleicht hätte der Kronprinz den ganzen Tag damit verbracht, über diesen seltsamen Besuch seiner Mutter nachzudenken, hätte ihn nicht bereits kurze Zeit später sein Vater zu sich rufen lassen.   
Rudolf hatte sich wenig begeistert auf den Weg gemacht.   
Beinahe wie erwartet, ging es bei der Besprechung mit den kaiserlichen Ministern, zu denen Rudolf vermutlich nur aus formalen Zwecken geladen wurde, um die wachsende Aufmüpfigkeit des Volkes. Und ebenfalls wie zu erwarten dauerte es keine fünf Minuten, nach dem der Prinz sich das erste Mal zu Wort gemeldet hatte, bis sein Vater ihn aus dem Raum werfen ließ.  
So lief es jedes mal ab, wenn der Kaiser zu einer Beratung lud.  
Der Regent schien weniger als nichts auf die Meinung seines eigenen Sohnes zu geben, besonders wenn dieser versuchte, ihm die Abneigung des Volkes gegen die Monarchie begreiflich zu machen. Franz wollte von den Lösungsvorschlägen Rudolfs kein Wort hören, und auch das die wachsende Unzufriedenheit des Volkes ihm gefährlich werden konnte, schien einfach nicht in seinen Schädel zu gehen. Der Kaiser hielt an seinen veralteten Idealen der Monarchie fest, und weigerte sich modernen Ideen auch nur Gehör zu schenken. Der Prinz hätte genau so gut mit der Schlossmauer reden können.  
Hilflose Wut brannte in Rudolfs Herzen, vermischt mit dem giftigem Geschmack der Hilflosigkeit. Er hatte es so satt, nie von irgendjemandem an diesem ganzen verdammten Hof ernst genommen zu werden! Wenn der Kronprinz etwas verabscheute, dann war es dieses Gefühl von Ohnmacht, dass ihm nach jeder Unterredung mit seinem Vater die Atemluft nahm wie ein grausamer Hieb.  
Aufgewühlt stürmte Rudolf durch das Schloss in seine Gemächer zurück, wo er die Türen hinter sich zu knallte, wie ein rasender Sturm.  
Noch vor wenigen Tagen hätte die Hilflosigkeit und die Verzweiflung ob seines sturen Vaters ihn gelähmt, oder vielleicht zu einem Messer oder Pulver greifen lassen, um den Schmerz zumindest vorübergehend zu vertreiben. Doch nicht so heute Abend.  
Er würde nicht mehr länger zu sehen, wie der Kaiser das Land Stück führ Stück in den Ruin trieb, nein, das konnte er nicht zu lassen. Tränen und Tatenlosigkeit würden ihn nicht mehr weiter bringen, er musste etwas unternehmen. Nur was?  
Da viel Rudolf Blick wie von Geisterhand geleitet auf seinen Schreibtisch, und einen darauf liegenden Federhalter.   
Ein Gedanke erwuchs in dem jungen Kronprinzen, langsam aber stetig, wie eine Blume die zögerlich ihre ersten Blätter ausbreitet. Dann schlich sich mit einem Mal der Anflug eines Lächelns auf sein Gesicht, und er ging raschen Schrittes zu seinem Schreibtisch.  
Die Idee mochte tollkühn, ja gar wahnsinnig sein, aber vielleicht passte sie ja gerade deshalb zu Rudolf. War nicht alles, was er in letzter Zeit tat irgendwo tollkühn und wahnsinnig?  
Die Antwort blieb sich der Kronprinz schuldig, und so ließ er sich auf den Stuhl seines Schreibtisches fallen, zog ein Blatt und einen Federhalter zu sich heran, und begann zu schreiben.

„Oho! Du lehnst dich neuerdings ganz schön weit aus dem Fenster, kleiner Prinz!“  
Ein vertrautes spöttisches Lachen, der Klang von Blutstropfen auf einem Gläsernen Glockenspiel, ließ Rudolf augenblicklich von seinem Schriftstück aufschrecken.   
Es war mittlerweile spät geworden, ohne das der Kronprinz dies wirklich bemerkt hatte, doch die heruntergebrannten Kerzen auf seinem Schreibtisch und die Finsternis vor seinen Fenstern bezeugten die verflogenen Zeit. Auch die Dunkelheit im inneren seines Gemachs war stärker präsent, und schien sich wie ein kalter, schwarzer Nebel auf seine Haut zu legen. Die düsteren Schatten der Möbelstücke hatten etwas bedrohliches an sich, aber Rudolf wusste inzwischen, dass ihm von dort keine Gefahr drohte. Zumindest keine direkte.  
Langsam wandte der junge Prinz sich von seinem Schreibtisch ab, und warf einen Blick in das Zimmer hinter sich, an die Stelle vor dem Fenster, an der die Schatten am tiefsten und bedrohlichsten wirkten, ganz so als seien sie kein Teil dieser Welt. Niemand anderes als der Tod selbst lehnte dort mit lässig verschränkten Armen auf dem Sims und betrachtete Rudolf mit leicht schräg gelegtem Kopf. Mit der makellosen Haut und dem goldenen Haar umgeben von Finsternis sah er aus wie ein Engel, der gerade aus dem finsteren Höllenreich den Weg zurück in die Himmelsphäre beschritten hatte. Der Anblick war beinahe mehr als ein Mensch ertragen konnte.  
Rudolf wollte etwas sagen, doch kein Wort drang über seine halb geöffneten Lippen. Er war sich bewusst, dass er wie ein erstauntes Kind wirken musste, unfähig einen verständlichen Satz zu bilden, und das belustigte Grinsen des Todes bestätigte ihm seinen Verdacht noch.  
Immer noch mit dem von Meisterhand gezogenen Teufelslächeln auf den roten Lippen kam der Blonde gelassen zu dem jungen Prinzen herüber geschlendert und blieb schließlich hinter dessen Stuhl stehen. Neugierig beugte der Tod sich über die Schriftstücke auf der Schreibtischplatte, wobei seine plötzliche Nähe Rudolf frösteln ließ, als habe ihn eine kalte Windböe erfasst.  
„So, so... Julius Felix.Wie überaus interessant. Und dabei war ich mir bis eben noch sicher, dass dein Name Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn lautet.“  
„Lass das Gerede:“ mit einiger Mühe riss der junge Prinz sich aus seiner Erstarrung los; „das was ich hier tue darf niemand erfahren.“  
„Oh, so viel hab ich mitbekommen.“ Amüsierte lehnte sich der Tod gegen den Schreibtisch und musterte sein Gegenüber aus spöttisch funkelnden Augen; „hast du dich also endlich dazu entschieden, dein Schicksal in die eigenen Hand zu nehmen? Ich muss sagen, mein kleiner Prinz, du bist schneller aktiv geworden als ich erwartete hätte. Ist das wohlmöglich mein guter Einfluss?“  
Rudolf konnte nicht anders, als ihm ein bitteres Lächeln zu schenken; „Ich kann nicht länger zögern. Mein Vater wird sich und das ganze Kaiserreich mit seiner altertümlichen Politik in einen Bürgerkrieg stürzen, wenn sich nicht bald etwas ändert. Gerade sein Verhalten gegenüber den Ungarn ist unmöglich, und dabei liegen sie seiner ach so geschätzten Kaiserin doch so sehr am Herzen. Jemand muss das Steuer drehen. Wenn ich weiterhin nur hilflos daneben stehe, werde ich noch wahnsinnig. Das Volk muss die Wahrheit erfahren.“  
Eigentlich hatte Rudolf bereits mit einer spöttischen Erwiderung von Seiten des Todes gerechnet, doch als er zu diesem empor schaute, war nichts der gleichen in seinem Blick zu sehen. Eine merkwürdige Art von Nachdenklichkeit verdunkelte die Augen des Blonden.   
Dem jungen Prinzen lief ein leichter Schauder das Rückgrat hinab. Man hätte denken können, der Tod hatte seinen Worten etwas entnommen, dass ihm selbst verborgen geblieben war. Oder mehr noch, er sah etwas darin, dass jetzt noch gar nicht zu verstehen war.   
„Nichts ist schlimmer als zu wissen, wie das Unheil sich entwickelt, und in Ohnmacht zusehen müssen.“ flüsterte der Blonde schließlich, so leise, dass die Worte auch nur führ ihn selbst bestimmt sein mochten. Dennoch erwiderte Rudolf mit leiser Stimme; „Es macht mich völlig krank.“  
Der Tod sah auf, und seine blauen Augen musterten den Prinzen mit einer Intensität, die sich bis in die tiefen seiner Seele zu brennen schien. Ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen bemerkte der Tod schließlich; „kleiner Prinz, du wirst schneller erwachsenen als ich dachte. Auch wenn ich nicht viel für menschliche Familienstreitereien übrig habe, so muss ich einräumen, dass es Mut bedarf sich derartig gegen den eigenen Vater aufzulehnen. Besonders, wenn es sich bei ihm um den König handelt. Kaiser Rudolf, es sieht ganz so aus als würdest du der Zeit entgegen gehen.“  
Rudolf schluckte schwer, und nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm den Blick von diesen faszinierenden, blauen Augen los zu reißen.  
„Morgen...morgen werd ich diese Briefe einer Zeitung zukommen lassen,“ verkündete er, in dem Versuch selbstsicherer zu klingen als er sich fühlte; „das sollte ausreichen, um das Volk aufmerksam werden zu lassen. Vielleicht sogar, um meinem Vater die Augen zu öffnen, bevor wir alle verloren sind.“  
„Vielleicht nicht alle,“ bemerkte der Tod mit einer seltsamen Spur von Spott in der Stimme. Einmal mehr an diesem Abend hatte Rudolf das Gefühl, dass der Blonde mehr wusste, als er zugab. Aber vielleicht musste es auch einfach so sein, immerhin war er der Tod.  
Eine kühle Hand die sein Kinn umfasste, riss den jungen Kronprinzen jäh aus seinen Überlegungen. Als er kaum merklich zusammen zuckte, hatte sich der Tod bereits zu ihm nach vorne gebeugt, so dass sein unwirklich schönes Gesicht über Rudolf aufragte wie die Maske eines dunklen Gottes. Auch wenn kein Gott der Welt so diabolisch hätte lächeln können.  
„Also mein kleiner Prinz,“ flüsterte der Blonde amüsierte, „wenn ihr eure kleinen, denunzierenden Schriften erst morgen in Umlauf bringen wollt, dann dürftet ja heute Nacht nichts weiter vor haben, oder?“  
Jeder mögliche Protest von Seiten Rudolfs wurde in einem harten,fordernden Kuss erstickt, der ihn einen Herzschlag lang den eigenen Namen vergessen ließ.  
Es würde eine lange Nacht werden.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ups, hab ganz vergessen, dass ich hier noch was updaten sollte, tut mir leidXD  
Hier kommt in vier Kapiteln der Rest der Story, ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir diverese Rechtschreibfehler und habt Spaß beim Lesen.  
Ach, und bitte grillt mich nicht für das Ende, ja?<3

Es war bereits später Abend über dem Schloss zu Schönbrunn, und die letzten Strahlen des Abendrotes drangen flammenden Pfeilen gleich durch die geöffneten Fenster und in die weiten Räume des Anwesens. Es war für diese Tageszeit bereits erstaunlich ruhig, kaum ein Dienstbote huschte durch die langen Gänge.   
Seit Tagen herrschte ein trübes, regnerisches Wetter, und die drückende Stimmung des Himmels schien sich in den dunklen Fluren des Bauwerks nieder zu schlagen wie ein Vorbote des Schicksals. Selbst die Vögel in den Gärten waren verstummt und auch der kühle Wind, der durch die gebogenen Fenster bis in den dunkelsten Schatten des Schlosses drang, schien versiegt. Die ganze Welt, von den erschöpften Dienstmägden bis hin zu der kleinen Tigerkatze auf einem Fenstersims, schien wie vom Blick einer Gorgone gebannt und lauschte gespannt auf das, was sich nun zwischen kalten Steinmauern, dunklen Schemen und zerrissenen Herzen ereignen sollte.  
Rasche, starke Schritte, gleich dem Grollen fernen Donners, halten mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung auf kaltem Marmor wieder. Vorhänge flatterten und leiseste Stimmen versiegten, wo immer das Geräusch der schnellen Füße widerhallte, die geleitet vom kühlen Schicksal einem stetigen Ziel entgegen strebten.  
Es war Rudolf, der Kronprinz von Österreich – Ungarn, der da rannte, mit seinem Herzen so voller Verzweiflung wie kaum je zuvor.  
Drei Monate war es nun her, dass der zukünftige Kaiser, das erste mal die Feder gegen seinen Vater erhoben, und Briefe unter dem Pseudonym des Julius Felix veröffentlicht hatte. Drei schicksalhafte, aufregende, gefährliche Monate, in denen er sich nicht nur im vollen Bewusstsein seiner Taten gegen seinen Vater gestemmt, sondern auch zum ersten mal seit langem wieder so etwas wie Hoffnung verspürt hatte. Das gebildete Volk war schneller auf die Briefe und deren Informationen aufmerksam geworden, als er es sich je zu träumen gewagt hätte. Eine wunderbare, knapp bemessene Zeit war ihm die Illusion vergönnt gewesen, er könne mit seinen Schriften tatsächlich etwas bewirken. Das Volk schenkte Julius Felix Gehör, und früher oder später hätten dessen moderne, geradezu revolutionäre Ideen nicht nur die Ohren sondern auch die Herzen der Menschen erreicht. So hatte er sich immer erträumt.  
Doch gerade als Rudolfs Stern zum ersten mal in seinem Leben wirklich aufzusteigen schien, riss eine Laune des Schicksals all seine mühsam erkämpften Ziele mit sich hinweg, wie auf den Fingerzeig eines missgünstigen Gottes. Viel zu schnell war dem Kaiser die Nachricht von den neuerlichen Unruhen des Volkes zu Ohren gekommen. Eben so der Name des Julius Felix, der sich zu einer Art Symbolfigur des Wiederstandes auszuwachsen schien.   
Natürlich konnte der Kaiser vorerst nicht ahnen, wer sich hinter dem Pseudonym dieses Rebellen verbarg, und vermutlich wäre sein schwacher, unnützer Sohn der Letzte gewesen, dem er derlei verwegenen Mut zugetraut hätte.  
Möglicherweise wäre der junge Prinz so noch ein mal davon gekommen, doch natürlich ließ ihn das Schicksal nicht so einfach von der Angel. Es kam wie es kommen musste. Der Kaiser hatte überall seine Augen und Ohren.   
Leise, bittere Stimmen hatten dem Herrscher zugetragen, was er aus eigener Kraft wohl nie in Erfahrung gebracht hätte.   
Sicher, er hatte keinen Beweis dafür, dass sein Sohn den Freunden Ungarns Informationen zugespielt hatte, doch ein Blick in die Augen seines Vaters hatte diesen wissen lassen, dass der Schuldspruch bereits über seinem Kopf schwebte.  
Angst, Zorn und Verzweiflung schossen mit jedem Herzschlag durch die Adern des jungen Prinzen, und beschleunigten seine Schritte auf dem glatten Marmor.  
Diese letzte, schreckliche Unterredung mit seinem Vater war weniger als eine halbe Stunde her. Sie hatte damit geendet, das der Kaiser ihn wie üblich aus dem Saal gejagt hatte, doch anstatt Spott oder Verachtung, war diesmal nichts als drohende Wut in den Augen des Herrschers zu sehen gewesen.  
Rudolf war sich sicher, wenn er nicht dessen Sohn und Thronerbe wäre, der Kaiser hätte ihn auf der Stell persönlich niedergestreckt.  
Die ersten zehn Minuten nach dem Gespräch waren des Prinzen Gedächtnis bereits entfallen, er wusste nur noch, dass ihm die Tränen in die Augen gestiegen waren, und seine geballten Fäuste gezittert hatten wie Blätter im Wind.   
Das Nächste, an das Rudolf sich erinnern konnte war, dass er vor einem zerschmetterten Fenster stand, und seine blutige Hand halb erhoben hielt. Wie seltsam, er hatte gar nichts gespürte. Nichts, außer der vertrauten, alles verschlingenden Leere der Verzweiflung, die sich in den letzten Jahren in seinem Herzen festgesetzt hatte, wie ein Parasit.  
Doch noch ehe die lähmende Kälte seines Blutes ihn endgültig in den Abgrund reißen konnte, war ihm eine letzte verzweifelte Idee gekommen, ein klammer Schimmer der Hoffnung, an den er sich in den Trümmern seiner Existenz klammern konnte.  
Es gab einen Menschen, der ihm helfen konnte.  
Elisabeth.  
Wenn es jemanden gab, auf dessen Wort der Kaiser Gewicht legte, so war es seine Frau. Sicher, er mochte Rudolf zürnen, doch noch hatte er keinen Beweis für die Taten seines Sohnes. Wenn Elisabeth den Kaiser um Milde bat, so war er sich sicher, würde ihr dieser Wunsch nicht abgeschlagen werden. Sollte sie sich für ihn verbürgen, würde man gegen Rudolf keinen weiteren Verdacht äußern.  
Der junge Prinz holte zitternd Luft, und hob langsam den Kopf von seiner malträtierten Hand. Mit aller Macht klammerte sich sein Herz an diesen winzigen, blitzenden Hoffnungsschimmer, der vor ihm in der Dunkelheit aufgetaucht war, wie ein rettender Leuchtturm. Er musste seine Mutter dazu bringen ihm zu helfen, und ihn vor den tödlich spitzen Zacken seines gerade zertrümmerten Lebens zu bewahren, bevor er sich daran schnitt und jämmerlich verblutete. Sie musste ihm einfach helfen. Anderenfalls wollte Rudolf sich gar nicht ausmalen, was sein Vater mit ihm machen würde, sollte er einen sicheren Beweis seiner Untat erlangen. Bis er ebendiesen in Händen halten würde, war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Elisabeth war seine letzte Hoffnung.  
Wie in Trance hatte sich der junge Prinz in Bewegung gesetzt, zunächst langsam, wie eine Marionette. Dann wurde er immer schneller, und schließlich raste Rudolf durch die Gänge des Schlosses, als habe man das Herz in seiner Brust durch den metallenen Antrieb einer Spieluhr ersetzt, kalt und hart und ohne echte Lebenskraft.  
Die Umgebung des Prinzen schien während seiner überhasteten Hetzjagd durch die Flure des Schlosses zu verschwimmen, einzig das Pulsieren des Blutes in seinen Ohren und der Klang seiner Schritte auf dem kühlen Marmor drangen in sein Bewusstsein, wie der stetige, kalte Rhythmus eines grotesken Musikstücks.  
Er hätte nicht sagen könne wie viel Zeit verstrichen war, doch irgendwann fand Rudolf sich vor den Gemächern seiner Mutter wieder.   
Sein Atem ging kurz und stoßweise, und die blutige Hand war noch immer so taub und Gefühllos wie der Rest seines Körpers.  
Inzwischen war es beinahe gänzlich Dunkel in den Gängen des Schlosses und die Schatten zu Rudolf Seiten schienen sich um ihn zu drehen, als wären sie lebendige Wesen.   
Hätten die Schemen des Ganges Hände gehabt, sie hätten sie dem Prinzen entgegen gestreckt, um ihm tröstend über das Haar zu streichen. Hätte die Finsternis Augen gehabt, sie hätte geweint, um den gebrochenen Anblick des Jünglings, der dort regungslos auf der Schwelle des Schicksals verharrte.Und hätte die Dunkelheit ein fühlendes Herz besessen, es hätte geblutet, ob all der Verzweiflung, die die Seele diese jungen Wesens zu ertränken drohte wie eine schwarze Sturmflut ein Schiff auf offener See.  
Doch dieses eine mal schwiegen die Schatten der Nach, so wie es ihre Pflicht war.  
Rudolf hob seine gesunde Hand und schlug drei mal gegen das Holz der Zimmertüre.  
Der Klang der Schläge hallte in den Gängen des Schlosses wieder, wie das Donnern des Einlass bittenden Faustschlages gegen die Pforten der Hölle.


	12. Chapter 12

„Wer verlangt um diese Zeit mich zu sprechen?“  
die Stimme Elisabeths drang durch die Holztür ihres Gemaches, wodurch sie einen seltsamen, abgedämpften Klang annahm.   
Rudolf, der zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt auf ihrer Türschwelle stand brauchte einen Moment, bis er sie überhaupt wahrnahm.  
„Ich bin es, dein Sohn;“ brachte er schließlich die mühsame Antwort hervor; „Rudolf.“ Gott, war das wirklich seine Stimme, die so zitternd in den Ohren wieder hallte, wie der Flügelschlag eins sterbenden Vogels?  
„Rudolf? Was tust du um diese Zeit hier?“ Elisabeth klang ungehalten. Sie hatte die Tür noch immer nicht geöffnet, aber ihre Worte waren deutlicher zu verstehen, so dass zu vermuten war, dass sie sich nun direkt auf der anderen Seite der weiß-goldenen Holzpforte befand.  
Dem jungen Prinzen wurde das Herz schwer in der Brust. Sein Kopf fühlte sich seltsam leicht an, und seine Hand blutete noch immer, obwohl er nach wie vor keinen Schmerz verspürte. Normalerweise hätte ihm dies Sorgen bereitete, doch die Furcht darüber, das Elisabeth ihm ein Gespräch verwehren könnte, war im Augenblick größer.  
„Bitte,“ rief Rudolf, in dem schwachen Versuch seine zitternde Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bringen; „Mutter, bitte! Mach mir auf.“  
Einen Moment lang geschah nichts, und er fürchtete bereits, Elisabeth würde ihn einfach ignorieren. Doch dann ertönte ein leises Klicken und einen Herzschlag später schwang der linke Türflügel mit einer geräuschlosen Bewegung nach außen. Vielleicht hatte etwas im Klang von Rudolfs Stimme mitgeschwungen, dass die Kaiserin hatte aufhorchen lassen, oder etwas in ihrem kalten Herzen hatte sich daran erinnerte, dass sie trotz allem auch eine Mutter war.  
Just in dem Moment erschien Elisabeth selbst in der Tür. Sie trug bereits ein weites weißes Nachtgewand mit Perlenstickereien und Goldbordüre. Schlicht für ihre Verhältnisse, und dennoch mehr Wert als eine Bauernfamilie in ihrem Leben je besitzen würde. Ihre braune Haarpracht war auf ihrem Kopf zu sanften, dunklen Wellen aufgetürmt, und ihre Augen blitzen misstrauisch, gleich ihren berühmten Diamantsternen.  
„Rudolf, was bringt dich so spät an meine Tür? Hast du -“ sie hielt abrupt inne, den Blick auf die Hand ihres Sohnes geheftet; „ist das Blut?“  
Rudolf nickte schwach. Zum ersten mal in seinem Leben, so kam es ihm vor, blickte ihm seine Mutter in die Augen. Einen angespannten, geladenen Augenblick lang sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort. Schließlich war es die Kaiserin, die den Blickkontakt als erstes abbrach. Was immer sie in den Augen des Prinzen entdeckt hatte, es schien ihr nicht zu gefallen.  
„Komm herein, wenn es denn sein muss,“ sprach sie mit seltsam kühler Stimme, „aber sie zu, dass kein Blutstropfen auf den Teppich fällt. Ich hab ihn aus Indien bringen lassen.“  
Geschmeidig trat Elisabeths zur Seite, und Rudolf schritt bangen Herzens über ihre Türschwelle.   
Das die Kaiserin sich bereits für die Nacht zurecht gemacht hatte, war die Dienerschaft längst fort geschickt worden.   
Das ausladende, prunkvolle Gemach mit den feinen Holzmöbeln und den exquisiten Stoffverkleidungen wurde nur noch von einigen schlanken Wachskerzen erhellt, die dem Raum ein blasses, gespenstisches Licht verliehen. Als Elisabeth die Türe schloss, war die Stille zwischen ihnen beinah mit Händen greifbar.  
Die Kaiserin ließ sich grazil auf dem Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch nieder, und wies Rudolf mit einem Wink den Platz ihr gegenüber zu, wobei die Masse der Furcht in Rudolfs Herzen beinahe genug war, um ihn am Sprechen zu hindern.  
Er tat es trotzdem.  
Dies war das vielleicht wichtigste Gespräch, dass er in seinem Leben je führen würde. Wenn der Prinz es schaffte, seiner Mutter klar zu machen in welcher Situation er sich befand und warum dem so war, würde sie ihm einfach helfen müssen. Dies war der eine Gedanke, an den er sich klammern musste, denn alles andere wäre zu schrecklich, um es sich auszumalen.  
Also sank Rudolf auf den ihm zugewiesenen Platz gegenüber von Elisabeth und begann zu erzählen.  
Die Worte verließen seinen Mund ohne das er sich dessen bewusst war, sie flossen in einem einzigen, bitteren Strom über seine Lippen, gesponnen aus der Tiefe seines verletzten Herzens. Er verhehlte der Kaiserin nichts, weder was er getan hatte, noch was er fürchtete, sollte sein Vater einen sicheren Beweis für Rudolfs Rebellion erhalten.  
Elisabeth lauschte ihm aufmerksam wie sie es nie zuvor getan hatte, aber dennoch verriet ihr schönes Gesicht keinerlei Regung.  
Selbst als der Redefluss des Prinzen schließlich zu einem Ende gelangt war, und die bleierne Stille mit der Macht eines Faustschlages den Raum für sich eroberte, schwieg sie noch immer. Ihre dunkeln Augen waren auf das Gesicht ihre Sohnes geheftete, und dennoch schien sie ihn nicht wirklich zu sehen. Eher war es so, als blicke die Kaiserin durch ihn hindurch, auf eine verzerrte Variante seiner selbst, so wie sie vielleicht schon ihr ganzes Leben auf eine verzerrte Variante der ganzen Welt blickte.  
„Warum erzählst du mir all das?“ wollte sie schließlich wissen, ohne den Blick ihrer verschleierten Augen zu erheben; „du solltest mir derlei nicht verraten. Es ist nicht gut, wenn ich davon weiß. Was erwartest du von mir?“  
Rudolf spürte wie sich ob des monotonen Klanges ihrer Stimme die Hoffnungslosigkeit ein mal mehr wie eine eiserne Kette um sein Herz schlang. Dennoch, jetzt wo er einmal hier war gab es kein zurück mehr. Ohne die Hilfe seiner Mutter war alles verloren.  
„Ich bitte nur um eines,“ begann der junge Prinz mit bebender Stimme; „gewähre mir dieses eine mal deine Hilfe. Nur dieses eine mal! Bitte Mutter, sprich beim Kaiser für mich vor! Wenn du ihn um Gnade für mich bittest, wird er auf dich hören! Mit Sicherheit wird er dir nachgeben, wir beide wissen, dass du die einzige Person auf der Welt bist für die er alles tun würde. Du verstehst doch, warum ich so gehandelt habe, nicht war? Du selbst kämpfst doch seit langem für die Unabhängigkeit Ungarns! Also bitte, tu nur dies eine für mich! Danach werde ich dir nie mehr zur Last fallen, das schwöre ich dir.“  
Das letzte Wort war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern in dem halbdunklen Gemach. Dennoch reichte alleine der Klang von Rudolfs verzweifelter Stimme aus, um die weißen Wachskerzen zum Flackern zu bringen, und schattenhafte Bewegungen über die Wände zu jagen. Mit einem mal wurde es sehr kalt, beinahe als stünde irgendwo ein Fenster offen.  
Elisabeth starrte noch immer auf ihren Sohn, der den Blick der kalten, braunen Augen starr erwiderte.  
Schließlich war es die Kaiserin, die als erstes ihre Stimme hob, auch wenn sie fern und dumpf Klang wie die eines Geistes.  
„Ich habe dir gesagt, er wird dein Untergang sein.“  
Die Worte trafen Rudolf ins Gesicht wie Fausthiebe; „Was?!“  
„Ich sagte es dir schon ein mal, er wird dein Untergang sein;“ ihre Worte waren noch immer von keinerlei Gefühlsregung gefärbt. Hätten Marionetten sprechen können, sie hätten so geklungen wie die Kaiserin in diesem Augenblick.  
„Was...was soll das heißen?!“ brachte Rudolf mit heißerer Stimme hervor. Von allen möglichen Reaktionen war dies die letzte, die er erwartet hatte.  
„Das ist alles seine Schuld,“ murmelte Elisabeth leise, ganz so als rede sie mit sich selbst; „er hat das alles in die Wege geleitete. Und deine Schuld ist es ebenso, du warst blind genug, dich auf ihn einzulassen.“  
„Ist das alles, was du mir zu sagen hast?!“ wütend sprang der junge Prinz auf die Füße, während Zorn und Enttäuschung ihre tödlichen Krallen in ihn schlugen. Ihm schwindelte, und seine Hand hatte immer noch nicht aufgehört zu bluten. „ Soll das heißen, dass du mir nicht helfen willst?!“  
Elisabeth hatte sich nun ebenfalls erhoben, doch an die Stelle, wo zuvor noch Abwesenheit ihre Augen verschleiert hatte war nun jäh aufblitzende Wut getreten. Starr und zornig stand sie vor ihrem Sohn, wie die ewige Statue einer verärgerten Göttin, der ihre bloße Wut Leben in die steinernen Wangen gehaucht hat; „wage es nicht, mir die Schuld an deiner Misere zuzuschreiben!“ zischte sie aufgebracht; „das lasse ich mir von dir nicht bieten! Warum sollte ich dir helfen?! Franz würde mir nie ohne Gegenleistung ein solches Zugeständnis machen! Deine Bitte würde mich meine Freiheit kosten, das wertvollste Gut meines Lebens! Nein! Deine jetzige Lage hast du selbst verschuldet, also finde selbst eine Lösung dafür!“  
Rudolf brachte im ersten Moment kein Wort hervor. Es dauerte einige Herzschläge, bis ihm die volle Tragweite von Elisabeths Worten wirklich bewusst wurde, doch dann schlugen die Wellen der Hoffnungslosigkeit und Verzweiflung über ihm zusammen wie der Ozean über einem Ertrinkenden. Sicher, seine Mutter mochte all die Jahre kalt und fern gewesen sein wie ein Geist, doch nie, niemals hätte Rudolf gedacht, dass sie in der Lage wäre ihn in einer solchen Situation von sich zu stoßen. Einige wenige Worte von ihr hätten genügen mögen um ihn vor dem Lauf der Ereignisse zu bewahren, doch Elisabeth hatte ihre Wahl bereits getroffen. Ihre Freiheit über ihr Kind. Auf dem steinernen Thron der Zeit war kein Platz für ein Geschöpf neben ihr.  
Etwas in der Seele des jungen Prinzen zersprang unwiderruflich bei den Worten seiner Mutter, ein winziger Teil, der ihn bisher all dem Übel seines Lebens getrotzt hatte. Doch das war jetzt egal. Alles war jetzt egal.  
„Also...lässt du mich im Stich...?“  
Die Worte schmeckten wie bitteres Gift auf Rudolfs Zunge, uns dennoch hörte er sie nicht, verspürte nichts, als die flackernden Kerzenflammen jede einzelne Silbe in sich aufzusaugen schienen, und in ihren Schatten hin und her warfen, wie ein glühendes Stück Kohle.  
Elisabeth antwortete nicht. Sie hatte sich bereits abgewandt, und als sie sich erneut zur Türe umdrehte, stand diese weit offen und ihr Sohn war verschwunden. Nichts als rasche, verzweifelte Schritte auf dem fernen Flur und einige rubinrote Blutstropfen auf dem Parkett wiesen darauf hin, dass Rudolf jemals hier gewesen war.  
Elisabeth starrte ihm nach, noch immer verzog nicht die kleinste Emotion ihr schönes Gesicht. Einzig die dunklen Augen funkelten eine Spur heller als sonst.  
„Das, meine Schöne, wirst du noch bereuen.“  
Erschrocken fuhr die Kaiserin herum, doch sie brauchte ihre Augen nicht, um zu wissen wer dort im Halbdunkel aus den Schatten am Fenster trat.  
Der Tod war kühl und schön wie eh und je als er auf Elisabeths zutrat, und dennoch leuchtete sein Gesicht mit einer düstereren, boshafteren Intensität, als sie jemals zuvor an ihm gesehen hatte.  
Als der Tod vor ihr stand, und mit einer raschen Bewegung ihr Kinn nach oben zwang, huschte erstmals ein Anflug von Ungläubigkeit, vielleicht Sogar von Zweifel über ihre starrten Züge.  
„Was ist nur aus dem Geschöpf geworden, dass ich einst so geliebt habe?“ flüstere der Tod mit einem Unterton, der alles zwischen Trauer und Zorn enthalten mochte; „das, liebste Kaiserin, war wohl der größte Fehler deines Lebens. Und verlass dich darauf, du hast so einige gemacht. Niemals werde ich dich diese Stunde vergessen lassen, das verspreche ich dir. Niemals bis ans Ende aller Tage, auf das euch eure eigene Bosheit zu Grabe tragen möge! Ich werde es sicher nicht tun!“  
Ein letztes, freudloses Lachen, ein Blick geboren aus Schmerz und Wut und Hass, und der Tod war verschwunden.  
Zurück ließ er eine zitternde Kaiserin, die sich zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben die Frage stellte, ob die eigen Freiheit Grenzen haben konnte, und wenn ja, auf wessen Kosten diese gezogen werden sollten.


	13. Chapter 13

Wenn der schönste aller Spiegel ein mal in tausend Teile zerbrochen ist, lässt er sich nicht mehr reparieren. Sicher, man kann die Glassplitter  
vom Boden aufsammeln, einen nach dem anderen, und sie mit unendlicher Zeit und Geduld wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Form bringen. Doch auch wann man die Mühe auf sich nimmt, und es schafft das zersplitterte Glas wieder zusammen zufügen, so ist es dennoch nie wieder so, wie es ein mal war. Das Bild, das einem aus dem Spiegel entgegen schaut ist auf ewig nur eine verzerrte, gebrochen Fälschung seines einstigen selbst. Was ein mal gewesen war, ward gebrochen, und unwiderruflich verloren.  
Ist es da nicht besser, vielleicht gar gnädiger, die zerbrochenen Scherben einfach liegen zu lassen, auf dass sie der Sand der Zeit unter der Vergessenheit begräbt?

Rudolf stand am Fenster des Schlosses zu Mayerling und blickte in die sternlose Nacht hinaus, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen.  
Im Nachhinein konnte er nicht mehr genau sagen, wie er auf das vertraute Jagdschloss gelangt war, er wusste nur noch, dass er es nach dem Gespräch mit Elisabeths keine Sekunde länger in dem elterlichen Wohnsitz ertragen hatte. Ohne einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen war er blindlings durch die Nacht geritten, deren Schwärze ihm strahlend hell erschien, verglichen mit der Finsternis die seinen Körper ausgefüllt und sein Herz verschluckt hatte. Verzweiflung und Resignation waren seine Führer in der Dunkelheit gewesen, die er blindlings und ohne Gedanken oder Beachtung jeglicher Gefahr durchquert hatte, um schließlich Mayerling zu erreichen. Sein letztes Ziel, das Ende seines Weges.  
Erschreckend, wie wenig ein Mensch fühlen konnte, wenn das erduldete Leid erst ein mal das Maß des Erträglichen überschritten hatte. Ein Lebewesen war dazu geschaffen, Schicksalsschlägen Widerstand zu leisten und sich mit allen Mitteln an den winzigen, glühenden Lebensfunken zu klammern, der Tief in seinem Inneren steckt. Und dennoch, jeder Mensch hat eine Schmerzgrenze. Die Rudolfs war schon lange erreicht.  
Eigentlich hätte er Verzweiflung oder Angst verspüren müssen, angesichts all der Dinge die in so kurzer Zeit sein Leben in blutige Trümmer gerissen hatten, doch statt dessen war da nur diese unendliche, leere Gleichgültigkeit, tausendmal schlimmer als Elend oder Furcht.  
Es war, als habe Rudolfs Seele seinen sterblichen Körper bereits aufgegeben, und nur die hole, kalte Hülle seiner selbst zurückgelassen, auf das diese ihr bald folgen sollte.  
Für alles anders war es zu spät. Es gab keinen Ausweg mehr.  
Das Leben des jungen Prinzen, war unwiederbringlich zerschlagen worden, jede Möglichkeit einer lebenswerten Zukunft war mit der verweigerten Hilfe seiner Mutter zerronnen wie Sand zwischen seinen Fingern.  
Das Spiel war aus.  
Die Uhr in dem Schlafgemach zu Mayerling schlug zwölf.  
Die Pistole lag neben Rudolf auf dem Schreibtisch, keine Handbreit von ihm entfernt.  
Langsam, mechanisch steckte der junge Mann die Finger nach der Waffe aus. Das noch immer kaum getrocknetes Blut zwischen seinen Fingern klebte, bemerkte er nicht ein mal.  
Doch noch bevor seine Faust sich um den kalten Griff der Pistole schließen konnte, begann die Temperatur des Raumes schlagartig zu fallen. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden wurde es bitterkalt in dem Schlafgemach, und die schwarzen Schatten des ohnehin dunklen Raumes zog sich in die Länge, als wollten sie ein letztes mal ihre klammen Hände nach dem gebrochenen Jüngling ausstrecken.  
Als schließlich schlanke Finger Rudolfs Schultern umfassten, erschauderte er selbst in seinem jetzigen, endgültig verlorenen Zustand.  
Langsam, zögerlich, und noch immer mit einer Hand auf dem Griff der Pistole wandte der junge Mann sich zu seinem Besucher um.  
Niemals zuvor war dem Prinzen der Tod so schön erschienen wie in dieser Nacht. Die dunkle Kleidung umhüllte seine schlanke, hochgewachsene Gestalt, und das blonde, lange Haar umrahmte sein blasses, schönes Gesicht, wie flüssiges Sternenfeuer. Die offen getragene Melancholie in den strahlend blauen Augen erschreckte Rudolf selbst in seiner jetzigen Verfassung.  
Gleichzeitig überkam den jungen Prinzen eine Welle matter Erleichterung, die seine Hände kaum merklich erzittern ließ.  
Der Tod war hier.  
Er war gekommen, zu IHM gekommen, in dieser dunkelsten aller Stunden, und bereit an seiner Seite zu sein. Das er vor Erleichterung weinte, bemerkte Rudolf erst, als der Tod eine Hand hob und ihm sanft die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte.  
„Kleiner Prinz;“ sprach der Blonde mit einer Stimme, die ihr Bedauern nicht zu verbergen suchte; „du hast nach mir gerufen.“  
„Und du bist gekommen.“ Rudolfs Worte waren nichts als ein gebrochenes Flüstern.  
„Aber natürlich bin ich das. In welcher Welt würden wir leben, in der der Tod selbst sein Wort nicht mehr hält?“  
Ein zittriges, verzweifeltes Lachen kam über die Lippen des jungen Kronprinzen, wie ein Vorbote des Wahnsinnes. Egal was aus der Welt auch wurde, egal wie unzuverlässig der Kosmos sein mochte, der Tod war die ewige Konstante.  
Rudolfs Tränen strömten noch immer unaufhaltsam über seine Wangen, doch anstatt sie weiterhin fort zu wischen, trat der Tod einen Schritt nach vorne und zog den Jüngeren in sein Arme. Rudolfs Kopf ruhte an seiner Schulter, während der Blonde ihm mit einer Hand durchs Haar fuhr, als wäre er ein trauriges Kind.  
„Ist ja gut, mein kleiner Prinz, es ist gut. Ich bin hier,“ wenn der Tod jemals echtes Bedauern verspürt hatte, so war es in diesem Moment.  
Rudolf zitterte in seinen Armen, dankbar für die einfache Berührung. Niemals zuvor war er so froh über die Anwesenheit einer anderen Kreatur gewesen, wie in diesem Augenblick. Hier, am Ende seiner Zeit, an Deck der sinkenden Welt, war die Umarmung des Todes alles war ihn noch in der Wirklichkeit hielt.  
Eine kleine Ewigkeit lang verharrte der Prinz regungslos in den Armen des Blonden, bis all seine Tränen geweint waren und sein Körper aufgehört hatte zu zittern. Doch schließlich entzog Rudolf sich der tröstlichen Berührung, und das Wesen an seiner Seite ließ ihn gewähren.  
Blaue Augen trafen auf braune, als er langsam den Kopf hob und den gebrochen Blick auf sein Gegenüber heftete.  
„Danke,“ flüsterte der Kronprinz leise.  
Der Tod verstand. Natürlich, er hatte es immer getan.  
Dennoch hatte Rudolf ihn nie so düster erlebt, wie in diesen wenigen Herzschlägen. Ein seltsames Gemisch der Emotionen spiegelte sich in den eisigen, blauen Augen wieder, von Verärgerung, über Betroffenheit bis hin zu...Trauer?  
„Ich würde dir ja sagen, dass du das nicht tun musst, mein geliebter, kleiner Prinz, aber das würdest du nicht zu lassen, nicht wahr?“  
Die Stimme des Todes klang leise, beinahe bedauernd.  
Rudolf schenkte ihm das traurigste Lächeln, dass je ein Mensch hatte lächeln können; „Du kennst mich besser als ich mich selbst. Du weißt die Antwort. In dieser Welt ist kein Platz mehr für mich. Mir fehlt die Kraft um weiter zu machen. Ich ertrage es nicht länger. Es gibt keinen Ausweg mehr für mich, ist es nicht so?“  
Der Tod schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf; „Nein, es war von langer Hand geschrieben, dass du der Zeit entgegengehen würdest.“  
Rudolf nickte, als habe er verstanden. Die Angst ins seinem Herzen war der Endgültigkeit des Todes gewichen. Sein Leben war verflossen wie Wasser im Wüstensand. Sollten andere es übernehmen, diesen Staat zu retten oder ins Verderben zu stürzen, seine Zeit war abgelaufen. Der Spiegel ward gesprungen, die Sanduhr geborsten.  
Beinahe wollte Rudolf erneut die Hand nach der Pistole auf dem Schreibtisch ausstrecken, da umschloss der Tod sein Finger mit jäher Kraft. Verwundert hielt der Prinz inne und wandte sich um, hin zu dieser schönsten Form des Verderbens.  
Langsam gab der Blonde ihn frei, doch nur um sich der dunklen Handschuhe zu entledigen, und danach erneut nach den Händen des zerbrochen Jünglings zu greifen.  
„Deine Zeit neigt sich dem Ende zu, Rudolf, Kronprinz von Österreich-Ungarn,“ flüsterte der Tod mit einer Stimme, wie getragen vom Schicksal höchstselbst; „ich weiß, du hast nicht die Kraft um mir noch länger zu widerstehen. Nun, schenke mir den letzten Tanz, mein kleiner Prinz, und lass mich noch ein mal die Wärme deiner Haut und die Hitze deines Herzens fühlen, bevor du dich endgültig in meine Arme gibst. Tanz mit mir den Totentanz!“  
Rudolf ließ sich wie gebannt in die Mitte des Raumes ziehen, noch ehe er die ersten feiner Töne der Musik vernahm, die von nirgendwo bestimmtes her an sein Ohr drangen. Es war die schnelle, groteske Parodie eines Walzers. Doch als der Tod ihn mit einem traurigen Lächeln in die erste Drehung geleitete, achtete der junge Prinz schon kaum mehr auf die Melodie. Alles was jetzt, in diesen wenigen verbleibenden Augenblicken seines Lebens noch zählte war der Tod, dieses überirdische, verführerische, kalte Wesen, das ihn in seinen Armen hielt und bald auf ewig mit sich nehmen würde. Diesem marmornen, göttergleichen Geschöpf hatte er sein Herz geschenkt, und bald würde er ihm auch sein Leben und seine Seele überantworten. Wie könnte er auch nicht, der Tod war alles was er sich je ersehnt hatte, die engelsgleiche Verkörperung all seiner Wünsche.  
Mit sanften, bestimmten Berührungen geleitet der Blonde den todgeweihten Prinzen durch die Tanzschritte, wobei seine Augen keine Sekunde lang von dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers abwichen, ganz so als wolle er sich die Details einprägen. Himmel, es gab schlimmere Arten zu sterben, als in der Gesellschaft dieses faszinierenden Wesens!  
Rudolf hatte keine Vorstellung davon, wie lange sie tanzten, es mochten wenige Minute oder vielleicht auch die ganze Nacht gewesen sein. Er wusste nur, dass sich während der langsamen Schritte eine seltsame Art von Ruhe in seinem Herzen ausbreitete. Wenn man das unvermeidliche ein mal akzeptiert hat, ist es zwecklos sich dagegen noch länger aufzulehnen. Dafür wäre eine Form des Wahnsinnes von Nöten, über die nicht ein mal Rudolfs gequälte Seele verfügte.  
Irgendwann, noch vor den ersten, goldenen Strahlen der Morgensonne, verklang der letzte Ton des Walzers, und Rudolf fand sich eng an den Tod gepresst in der Mitte des Raumes wieder. Die klaren, eisblauen Augen durchbohrten ihn mit all ihrer Intensität von kalten Flammen, während gleichzeitig eine Faust, geschlossen um die Pistole, langsam, zärtlich über seine Flanke bis hinauf zu seiner Schulter fuhr.  
„Ich weis, ich sollte Angst vor den Schmerzen haben,“ flüsterte Rudolf heißer, „aber dem ist nicht so. Ich fürchte nichts, ich fühle nichts. Ich will nur noch frei sein.“  
„Keine Schmerzen. Du wirst nichts Spüren;“ erwiderte der Tod beinahe liebevoll; „ich sagte dir bereits, dass du mein bist, kleiner Prinz. Nun ist es an der Zeit, dass was mir gehört mit in mein Reich zu nehmen.“  
Langsam schloss der Blonde die vereinten Finger Rudolfs und seiner selbst um den Griff der Waffe. Die Hand des Prinzen war schwer wie Blei. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich taub an, kraftlos, und er lag in den Armen des Todes wie ein Marionette ohne Fäden.  
In diesem Moment bedauerte er nichts mehr.  
„Ich liebe dich.“  
Worte, von jemandem gesprochen im Schutz der vergehenden Nacht.  
Rudolfs Herz schlug schnell in seiner Brust, als wolle es die betrogenen Stöße vorwegnehmen, während der Tod ihre verschränkten Hände mit der Waffe an des Prinzen Schläfe setzte.  
Ein letztes mal schloss der Jüngling die Augen. Goldenes Haar, ein Engelsgesicht und ein Blick voller Melancholie waren das Letzte, das er jemals sehen sollte.  
Weiche Lippen trafen heftig auf Rudolfs Mund, als der Tod ihn in einen Kuss zog wie kein anderer zuvor. Tausend Gefühlte, Träume und Worte lagen darin, wie die Erinnerung an ein fernes Leben. Der junge Prinz gab sich dem Kuss voll und ganz hin, Leidenschaft, Wut, Zuneigung, vermischt zu einem Farbwirbel in einer einzigen Berührung.  
Das Schicksal selbst hätte seine Unausweichlichkeit beweint, wenn es ein fühlendes Herz besessen hätte.  
Mein.

>> Peng.<<


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hier kommt noch der EpilogXD  
Danke fürs Lesen, ich hoffe, ich habe euch gut unterhalten<3  
Lasst mir gerne Kommentare da.

Epilog

Sie stand schon seid einer halben Ewigkeit auf dem Platz vor dem Kapuzinerkloster, ungeachtete des strömenden Regens und der bitteren Kälte.  
Es war einen Frau mittleren Alters die dort verharrte, gekleidet in ein schlichtes, schwarzes Gewand, denn Schleier vor das schöne Gesicht gezogen.   
Sie war hergekommen um die kaiserliche Gruft zu besuchen, den Ort, an dem die Mitglieder ihrer Familie zur letzten Ruhe gebettet wurden. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt hinein zu gehen, doch bisher war es ihr unmöglich gewesen auch nur die Türschwelle zu überschreiten, als drängte sich ihr eine unsichtbare Macht entgegen.  
Wie ein Geist sah Elisabeth aus, ein Schatten ihres einstigen großen Selbst, als sie dort vor den Mauern des Klosters verharrte, als sei sie selbst eine der steinernen Wächterstatuen.  
„Rudolf...“ der Name war nicht mehr als ein leises Flüster, davon getragen von Regen und Wind; „weshalb...?“  
Ihre Frage verhallte ungehört in der Leere des Platzes.   
Die stürmischen Elemente kannten keine Antwort auf die halb ausgesprochenen Worte der Kaiserin, und erbarmen kannten sie schon gar nicht.   
Elisabeth stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Hätte man nicht gewusst, welch eiserner Engel diese Frau war, so hätte man denken mögen, sie weinte.  
„Warum nur hast du das getan...?“  
„Du weißt warum,“ der Wind und der Regen und die finsteren Schatten der Burgmauer hatten sich zu einer Stimme manifestierte, Worte erklangen, bar einer menschlichen Empfindung: „du fragst vergeblich nach dem Grund, schöne Kaiserin. Denn was dir ein Spruch an Antworten schuldig bleibt, erblickst du, wann immer du dein Antlitz im Spiegel erkennst.“  
Die alte Elisabeth wäre zusammengefahren, ob dieser Schuldzuweisung, sie hätte getobt und Wiederworte gegeben, oder wäre in rasendem Zorn davon gestürmt. Doch jetzt tat sie nichts von alledem.   
Ein kaum merkliches Zittern durch lief den dürren Körper der Kaiserin, als sie sich langsam den Schatten vor der Kirchenwand zuwandte. Reue war kein Wort gewesen, mit dem sie zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt ihre Lebens etwas hatte anfangen können. Niemals hatte sie derlei empfunden. Bis jetzt.  
Es gab so viele Dinge, so viele Worte die ihr in diesem Moment auf der Zunge lange, Sachen die sie nie zuvor ausgesprochen oder auch nur gedacht hatte. Doch letztendlich war es nur ein einziger Satz, der ihren bebenden Lippen entschlüpfte: „Ist er...bei dir?“  
Die Schatten blieben stumm, und einen Augenblick lang fürchtete die Kaiserin schon, sie würde keine Antwort bekommen.   
Bis schließlich erneut die Stimme ertönte, laut und klangvoll, und von überall zu gleich, so dass die Welt in ihren Grundfesten zu vibrieren schien: „Natürlich ist er das. Ihr Sterblichen seid oft zu blind, um den wahren Wert der Dinge zu erkennen. Doch wenn sie euch genommen werden, vergießt ihr bitter Tränen. Niemand vermag es die Zeit zurück zu drehen, und das Einzige, was ihr Menschen tun könnt ist ihr erhobenen Hauptes entgegen zu gehen. Dein Sohn hat das getan, Elisabeth. Oh ja, Kronprinz Rudolf ist bei mir, und egal was das Schicksal dieser Welt auch bringen mag, er wird auf ewig bei mir sein, eine Konstante in der Ewigkeit des Totenreiches. Er ist mein.“  
Worte verhallten in peitschendem Wind, und leises Gelächter erfüllte die Luft, wie von einem fernen Tanz. Eine glitzernde Träne verfing sich in einem schwarzen Schleier.   
Alles war so geschehen, wie es hatte kommen müssen.


End file.
